Things Change
by CJ Jade
Summary: Revised Version. Jason Quartermaine waked up after his accident and doesn't remember anything. He starts to work for Sonny and begins his own life. Liason, SnB, Nexis, NEm, StoneRobin, MacFelicia, ScottLucy Completed
1. Jason

**Author Notes:** This story is my attempt at write a more detailed story with more than four chapters. Not just jumping into something and describing in later chapters. Pairing and Rate may change with each other chapter. Stone Cates is not dead nor do he and Robin have HIV Aids.

**Pairing:** Jason/Keesha; Sonny/Brenda; Stone/Robin

**Summary:** Jason Quartermaine has the prefect life, and great future ahead of himself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Things Change: Jason**

Jason Quartermaine was the golden boy who had the prefect life. Everyone wanted to be him and every girl wanted him and he knew this but Jason didn't let it go to his head. He had a great girlfriend who had just accept his proposal of marriage Keesha Ward. He was on his way to becoming a doctor just like his parents and had great friend in Robin and Brenda.

"You both need to break up with those mobster boyfriends of yours," Jason said.

"You don't know Sonny or Stone," Robin said.

"I know there is no way on this earth I would ever be Sonny Corinthos friend," Jason said.

"You never know," Brenda said.

"Sonny is gangster a murder there is no way I would be seen with him," Jason said.

"Can we drop this and study," Robin said.

Jason watched his two best friends and shook his head, there was no way he would ever trust Sonny Corinthos. He knew Stone he knew why he did what he did. Stone was a great guy Jason had spent a few afternoons with him and knew he was trying to get out of that life for Robin.

It was late November and Jason could feel the cold and put on his jacket before going outside. He smiled as his sister Emily took off with her crush Nikolas Cassadine. Emily had mentioned a new girl in school Elizabeth Webber but he hadn't met her yet. Emily was growing up so fast, it seemed just like yesterday she was 10 years old.

"You never gave me his message Jason," Brenda said.

"What message," Jason said.

"The one from Sonny," Brenda said.

"Must have forgotten sorry," Jason said.

"He thinks I stood him up, that I think I'm better then he is he broke up with me," Brenda said.

"You are better than he is...I did you a favor," Jason said.

"This is it we are no longer friends," Brenda said with tears.

"Brenda I'm just looking out for you," Jason said.

"I hope I never see you again Jason Quartermaine," Brenda said.

Jason let her ran off knowing he did the right thing. She was just upset they'd talk tomorrow and get this all settled. Keesha came over so they could discuss their wedding plans. He knew that this was a big step, he was only twenty but he didn't care. There was nothing in this world that could stop him from loving Keesha Ward forever.

Brenda let the tears fall she couldn't believe Jason hurt like that, she understood but she didn't care. She hated Jason Quartermaine and hope he paid for this. Sonny saw her walking down the streets crying, Robin told him that she knew nothing about their date. Robin told him that Jason took the message from her and told her he would give it to her at dinner.

"Brenda," Sonny said.

"What do you want," Brenda said.

"To say I'm sorry, Robin told me you never got the message," Sonny said.

"I don't think I'm better than you," Brenda said.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me," Sonny asked.

"No," Brenda said walking off.

"Brenda please, I made a mistake," Sonny said.

"You'll have to make it to me," Brenda said.

"Anything," Sonny said taking her in his arms.

"You get to cook me a dinner of my choice with no healthy eating comments," Brenda said.

"For you I can do that," Sonny said.

Jason looked at AJ as he got in the car Keesha was inside but he couldn't let AJ drive off. Getting in the car AJ didn't stop if anything he drove faster. All Jason could make out of his slurred words were hateful words towards him. The next thing Jason knew AJ lost control of the car. The last thing that Jason Quartermaine saw was AJ hitting the wheel, getting knocked out along with him.

Next Chapter: Brenda and AJ feel guilty about Jason's condition.


	2. Jason's Coma

**Author Notes:** Jason will not be wake until the last few lines of this chapter. I've never seen Brenda and Keesha so their characters will be off, sorry about that.

**Pairing:** Jason/Keesha; Sonny/Brenda; Stone/Robin

**Summary:** Brenda hates herself AJ wants to die and Tony doesn't think Jason will wake up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Things Change: Jason's Coma**

Elizabeth held Emily as they all waited to see if AJ and Jason were going to be alright. Monica had tried everything she could but couldn't get a word out of anyone. She felt like she was going to die, like someone was sucking the life out of her. Two out of her three children could die, but she had to be strong Emily needed her to be strong. She watched as Emily drew her strength from her new best friend Elizabeth.

"Brenda it'll be okay," Sonny said.

"No…I told him we weren't friends anymore that I never wanted to see him," Brenda said.

"Baby," Sonny said.

"Those were my last words to him, what if he dies thinking I hate him," Brenda said.

"He won't die," Sonny said.

AJ wanted to die he wished that someone would just shoot him now. He saw Jason he was bloody he didn't have a seatbelt on he was trying to save him. Jason was trying to be the good brother and save his life, and he might have killed him. Alan came in smiling at his son glad that one of them was okay. Monica hugged him crying Emily hugged him and he didn't know the other girl who was smiling.

"AJ," Monica said.

"I want to go to rehab," AJ said.

"What," Alan said.

"I did this I might have killed my little brother," AJ said tears filling his eyes.

"I'll make the arrangements," Monica said.

"Can we see him," AJ said.

"Tony still in surgery with him…Edwards manage to keep you out of jail," Alan said.

"How did he…don't tell me," AJ said.

"Let's just be glad you're alive," Emily said holding his hands.

"Who are you," AJ said.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber," Elizabeth said.

"What away to met your friend's family," AJ joked.

Jason came out of surgery and Tony knew some damage had been done to his brain he just didn't know how much. It may be a small amount or a large amount. For days Robin and Brenda came in and even Elizabeth came in with Emily. Keesha would come in begging him to wake up.

AJ walked inside his room seeing his brother hooked up to all these machines. He took a seat resting his hand near Jason's letting the tears fall. Jason looked so weak and it tore at his hear like nothing had ever done before. It was decided that he would leave for rehab on December 26. That was in sixteen days, it was now the tenth. Tony said that the longer he stayed asleep the worse it would be for Jason.

"Jase I'm sorry but you need to wake up because we all love you. I know I've never said that but I do you've tried so hard and I've pushed you away. Emily needs you, Mom and Dad needs you, Keesha loves you so much. Brenda is so guilty and Robin is falling part you are her best friend," AJ said before he couldn't speak anymore.

Monica watched from outside knowing how hard this was on AJ. He wanted to die he actually tried to kill himself the first few nights until Keesha helped him. Keesha sat with him telling him how much Jason loved him and wanted him to live. So for Jason, AJ was going to get sober and make something of him self.

Jason could hear all their voices and wanted to come back but he couldn't he just didn't have the strength. Jason Quartermaine was dying and someone else was being born. Emily walked in the cuts were healing but she knew he would be in pain when he woke up. Elizabeth sat with Jason as Emily went to get some coffee she wished she had met him before this all happened.

"I'm Elizabeth Emily has talked so much about you," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth," Monica said.

"Hi Monica," Elizabeth said.

"Talking to him," Monica said.

"Emily told me too," Elizabeth said.

"Tell him about your self," Monica said kissing his forehead

Brenda had walked in as Elizabeth and Emily walked out, she smiled at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at Sonny as Emily just rushed past him. Jason had told her to say away from him at all cost. Going outside Elizabeth realized she forgot her coat and went back inside. Elizabeth said she just met her at Kelly's later since she had an interview with Ruby. Then they could have lunch with Nikolas and Lucky.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said.

"Your Elizabeth right," Brenda said.

"Sure am and you're Brenda," Elizabeth said.

"Yea this is my boyfriend Sonny Corinthos, Robin Scorpio and Stone Cates," Brenda said.

"Nice to meet you all," Elizabeth said.

"Tell Emily our prayers are with her," Sonny said.

"We don't need your prayers," Keesha said.

"Keesha," Brenda said.

"Edwards said you two could come but these two gangsters were not to be here," Keesha said.

"Keesha they're worried about Jason," Elizabeth said.

"You shouldn't be here either you didn't know him," Keesha said.

"I know you're angry I know you're hurt but remember what you say now will be with you forever," Elizabeth said.

Sonny smiled as he watched Elizabeth grab her coat and walk out the door, Sonny and Stone followed her. Brenda and Robin kissed Jason forehead and left. Keesha had become so bitter in the last few days they could hardly be around her. Audrey stopped Elizabeth near where Sonny Brenda Stone and Robin were waiting for an elevator.

"Your parents love you," Audrey said.

"No they love Sarah, I'm just a mistake that happened in a moment of drunken passion," Elizabeth said.

"Lizzie," Audrey said.

"Don't call me that," Elizabeth said harshly.

"Elizabeth darling," Audrey said.

"What am I suppose to do Gram, they sent for Sarah but not me," Elizabeth said.

"Honey I know it hurts," Audrey said.

"It stopped hurting when they abandoned me in Colorado," Elizabeth said.

"Darling," Audrey said.

"I have to go I have an interview for a job in twenty minutes," Elizabeth said rushing off

All four just dropped their head as they got into the elevator, Stone put out his hand until Elizabeth got in. She gave him a smile one that Sonny could tell was fake. He could see the tears that had threatened to fall. He hugged Brenda closer as Stone brought Robin closer to him. Walking outside the elevator she walked outside wiping the tears away from her face. Elizabeth was once again their forgotten daughter, even at Christmas time they couldn't act like they loved her.

"Elizabeth you okay," Robin said.

"I'm fine…just nervous I have a job interview today," Elizabeth said.

"Where," Stone said.

"Kelly's," Elizabeth said.

"Brenda and I are headed there for lunch, why don't I give you a ride," Sonny said.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said.

"Please it's like 10 degree out," Brenda said.

"If it wouldn't be that much trouble," Elizabeth said.

"It wouldn't, we're going there anyways," Sonny said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said.

Sonny could see the sadness in her eyes he could hear the hurt in her voice but he saw strength inside her. She didn't let anyone know how much they hurt her. She thanked him for the ride and he just gave her his smile that made her smile back. Brenda watched the young girl walk away, seventeen and she had already been through so much pain.

Walking inside Kelly's Ruby started to talk to Elizabeth, to see that she had worked at a diner before. It was a lot like this one, but a little bit bigger. Elizabeth said they got a lot more people so they were always on the move, taking orders, cleaning up, refilling drinks. Ruby was glad to have her on board Lucky just smiled glad that Ruby chose her and not someone else. Elizabeth started right away since they were down two waitresses today.

"What can I get you," Elizabeth said.

"Got the job already," Nikolas said.

"Yea," Elizabeth said.

"Don't you need to go through training for something," Emily said.

"Ruby gave me the basics but I've done this kind of thing before," Elizabeth said.

"Then I'll have a number 1," Lucky said.

Stone walked in with Robin the next day to see Elizabeth working and doing a good job. She was smiling at the customers and treating them like she knew them. Sonny and Brenda would be here soon to join them. Emily and Nikolas walked in and took a seat with Lucky. Emily always felt uncomfortable when Sonny was in the room, Jason had told her never to trust him so she didn't.

Elizabeth saw Emily reaction to Sonny when he walked into Kelly's and she couldn't understand why. Sonny had been nothing but nice to her. Sure she had only known him for a day but he didn't have to give her a ride and he did. He didn't have to pray for Jason but he was. Penny took Emily's groups order while Elizabeth went towards Sonny and friends.

"What can I get you today," Elizabeth said smiling.

"I see you got the job," Sonny said.

"Actually I started fifteen minutes after my interview," Elizabeth said.

"Ruby really needs some good waitresses," Brenda said.

"I used to work at a diner that was bigger and busier," Elizabeth said.

"Must have got you the job," Robin said.

"I'll have a number two," Stone said.

"Don't you ever get tired of that," Sonny said.

"Nope," Stone said.

Elizabeth smiled at their playfulness she knew from what Emily and Lucky said what they did. But she couldn't imagine them ever being bad people. She understood they were in the mob. Emily had told her what Jason told her the night before. But she just couldn't understand how Emily could fear them, she didn't.

Emily took Elizabeth once again to see Jason and once again she left her alone. It was December 17th and Jason had been in a coma since November 30 and Tony was really worried. He said there was probably no way Jason would wake up again, but said they shouldn't give up yet. Elizabeth decided she would do as Emily told her just talk to him.

"I got the job at Kelly's and I love it the people are so much nicer and Ruby is great. I talked to Robin and Brenda for almost an hour yesterday about you. They miss you so much Jason and I would really like to meet you," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth dropped her head and started to talk a little more before she took Jason's hand in hers. When she said his name she felt his hand move. So she said his name again and he squeezed her hand tightly. She stood up saying his name one more time to have nothing happen.

Elizabeth felt her heart started to beat faster at the thought that Jason might be waking up. Emily and Monica walked in and Elizabeth explained what was going on. Monica saw that Jason had a tight grip on Elizabeth hand, he hadn't been responding to anything. Monica started to check him over to see his eyes move then flutter open, Monica almost passed out then and there.

"Jason," Monica said.

"He's awake," Emily said.

"Wh...Who are you," Jason said looking at Monica.

Monica wasn't in shock this was normal for patient with head injury but it hurt her that her son couldn't remember her. Elizabeth had a feeling this was just the beginning. Jason looked at the side to see Elizabeth and he kept his eyes on her. Elizabeth just smiled at him and he warmly smiled at her too still holding her hand tightly. Monica saw the way he was looking at her and knew trouble was on the way.

Next Part: Jason starts his new life as Jason Morgan


	3. Starting Over

**Author Notes:** This chapter had very little Keesha and then you won't see her again I got rid of her pretty fast I know.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Stone/Robin; Jason/Elizabeth

**Summary:** Jason wakes up not able to remember who he was.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, but after Christmas it will be 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Starting Over**

"Don't you remember me baby," Keesha said taking his face.

"I've told you before I don't and don't touch me," Jason said.

"I'm your fiancée Jase," Keesha said.

"Once again I'm not engaged," Jason said.

"Yes you are," Keesha said taking his hand.

"No I'm not and I said don't touch me," Jason said pulling his hand away.

Keesha was moments away from tears that she just had to walked out of the room. AJ had left for his rehab the day before deciding to go on the 23 instead of the 26. No one could get into the mood with Jason the way he was. It was Christmas Eve when Elizabeth walked into Jason's room.

Jason was lying back he wished someone would have brought him real clothing instead of these hospital gowns they made him wear. He saw his door opened and swore if it was one of his suppose family members besides Emily he would throw something at them. And if it was Keesha again he would just yell at her, he's already tried the throwing something at her. But he saw it was Elizabeth and sat up with a slight smile on his face, when she smiled.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Elizabeth said.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Jason repeated.

"You still have the tree up," Elizabeth said.

"Emily threaten to send in Monica five times a day if took it down," Jason said.

"That's just mean…I brought you a gift," Elizabeth said.

"You didn't have to," Jason said.

"I think you might change your mind when you see it," Elizabeth said.

Jason sat up not letting the blanket fall from him since he didn't have anything but underwear and a hospital gown on. He took the large package from her and placed it on his lap. Unwrapping the paper he saw a box and looked at her and smiled. He took the box top off and smile wider as he saw a pair of jean and a white t-shirt.

"Thank you," Jason said.

"Thought you might like it," Elizabeth said.

"I do," Jason said.

"I'll leave and let you get dress," Elizabeth said.

"You even got me socks…how did you know my size," Jason said.

"I looked at your old clothing," Elizabeth said.

Keesha saw Elizabeth leave his room with a smile on her face and she grew angry. Since he woke up Elizabeth had spent at least twenty minutes with him everyday. Emily told her it was because Elizabeth was a nice and compassionate person but she knew better. She refuse to let Jason be stolen from her because he couldn't remember who she was or who he was for that matter.

Jason slipped on the pair of pants and the t-shirt with the pair of socks and smiled. It felt good to be able to move around. For the first few days he hurt everywhere but he was getting better. He was a totally different person but only a few people could see that. Sonny and Stone seem to be hesitant at first to say anything to him but they were better now. Brenda Robin Emily and Elizabeth along with Sonny and Stone were the only ones who treated him like he wasn't five.

"Sweetie," Keesha said.

"Listen I don't know you and I don't want to," Jason said.

"We are engaged," Keesha said.

"No you were engaged to Jason Quartermaine I'm not him," Jason said.

"Then who are you," Keesha said.

"I'm Jason Morgan," Jason said.

"Since when," Keesha said.

"December 17," Jason said.

Jason walked away from her and she could hardly believe what had just happened. Jason had broken up with her, part of her wanted to go after him. But she knew it was a lost cause, he didn't love her if anything he hated her. She told him about them meeting, about them being each other's first. But he didn't care he just said that was Jason Quartermaine and he wasn't Jason Quartermaine.

"Are you sure man," Sonny said.

"Yea," Stone said.

"Okay if you want out your out," Sonny said.

"I was thinking maybe you could hire Jason," Stone said.

"I asked him but he said no," Sonny said.

"Keep trying, he's wants free from the Quartermaine's," Stone said.

It hurt Brenda so much to see her one time best friend not be her best friend anymore. But she refused to live in the past so here she was trying to rebuild a friendship with him. The snow was on the ground and they were watching the children play. She looked at him he was so interested in the children and she couldn't understand why. As Brenda watched she saw it wasn't the children but Elizabeth she was watching. She was with Emily playing with three year Brook Lynn and Lesley Lu.

Elizabeth was one of the most incredible women Jason had ever met. She was only seventeen and a senior at Port Charles High while he was jobless. Stone and Robin were leaving Port Charles for a few months, Mac was not happy. She was putting college on hold for him and L&B Records. But the tour they were helping on was a once and a life time thing.

"I got a job," Jason said leaning on the counter of Kelly's.

"Sonny," Elizabeth said.

"Yea…what do you think," Jason said.

"I think its great Sonny is a great guy," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Sonny said smiling.

"The usual," Elizabeth said.

"Please," Sonny said.

Jason started out slow but Sonny knew he would be something great and so did Johnny Francis and Max. He was picking up on things fast. He had moved into the Pen House across the hallway. Brenda smiled Jason was becoming Sonny's best friend and she remembered when he said Sonny would never be his friend. Of course that wasn't this Jason that was the other Jason the dead Jason.

Sarah had come back from her little trip as the middle of January was here. Sarah kept talking about Valentine's Day and Jason had no idea why Elizabeth would get this look of horror on her face. Sonny noticed it too it was like Sarah did it on purpose. Sonny had a strong hate for Sarah and her parents because of the way they treated Elizabeth.

"You can tell me," Jason said.

"It's something I'd like to forget," Elizabeth said.

"When you want to talk I'll be here," Jason said.

"Thanks Jase," Elizabeth said kissing his cheek.

Jason watched Elizabeth go with a smile on his face as he went back to work. He had two meets today with some men, and he had to avoid the Quartermaines. They just wouldn't leave him alone, kept bugging him to remember. Keesha had tried a few more times but got the picture he didn't love her. She accepted Jason Quartermaine was dead and replaced by a moody unfeeling man named Jason Morgan.

Jason had been ambushed at one of the meets and had to jump into the ice cold water. Lucky for him do the nerve damage he couldn't feel it. Jumping out he knew it was cold because his clothing had frozen due to the wind. Knocking on Elizabeth window she opened it. He climbed inside she looked down at him she could feel he was freezing he could have died. Without thinking twice she helped him undress and get under her covers to get him warm.

Elizabeth didn't ask question just tried to think of a way to get him warm. She had given him hot chocolate and that seemed to be helping. He was naked and in her bed under all the blankets she could get in her room, she even turned the heat up for him wanting him to warm up. She had called Sonny who was bringing him some nice dry and warm clothing and giving him a ride back to the Pen House. She just didn't know what she was going to do what all these sheets and blankets.

"How sick is he," Elizabeth said.

"Sick," Sonny said.

"I'll go check on him," Elizabeth said.

"Did Audrey ever find out," Sonny asked.

"No," Elizabeth said.

Jason was sick he also had several bruises and a sprain wrist from the ambush last night. Elizabeth walked in and changed the wet cloth that was on his forehead. Sonny now knew that Jason understood what this life meant. Elizabeth helped him out because he was picky about who got to touch him.

Jason was recovering very well to Sonny and Elizabeth delight. But Sorel was still getting out of hand and Sonny knew he was going to do something and soon. His target was Elizabeth Webber she was something that meant something to Jason and Sonny. Sonny had taken on the role of her brother and Jason was interested in her. And Jason had quickly taken his place as Sonny's enforcer and right hand man.

"Where is Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"She said she doesn't do Valentine's Day," Jason said.

"It's not a good day for her," Brenda said.

"Why not," Sonny said.

"It's not my place, it's kind of personal and," Brenda said.

"We understand," Jason said.

Elizabeth had been curled up in her blankets all day and Audrey allowed her to stay that way. Two years ago Elizabeth was raped she was fifteen and she just liked to forget. She heard the door bell and went to answer it. There was a delivery of flower and they were for her. She signed for them and put them down as she took out the note.

Elizabeth had never run so fast in her life she needed to talk to someone and Jason was that person. Jason opened the door to see Elizabeth with tears running down her face. Without thinking he took her in his arms and led her in to his Pen House. She still gripped the note not believing someone could be so cruel and unfeeling.

"Elizabeth, talk to me," Jason said.

"On Valentine's Day 1997 when I was fifteen I was raped," Elizabeth said.

"Oh god," Jason said.

"I got this in the mail with flower," Elizabeth said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, hope your night was as enjoyable as it was two years ago," Jason said.

"Only Gram Sarah Emily Brenda and now you know about it," Elizabeth said.

"Shh its okay, we'll find out who did this," Jason said hugging her.

Next Chapter: Jason and Sonny help Elizabeth as Sorel continues to torment her


	4. Past Fears

**Author Notes:** Things move pretty fast in the chapter but I did that for a reason. Ned and Lois are not together and she is not with him on the Eddie Maine tour.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Stone/Robin; Ned/Alexis

**Summary:** To destroy Jason Sorel goes after Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** R- **for attempted Rape**

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Past Fears**

Jason watched Elizabeth sleep in his guest room with a sad expression on his face. The thought of a fifteen year old living through that amazed him. Hew knew her family didn't really help her in anyway. He had to find the person who did this, before it tore her up.

Sorel looked at himself with a smile he had a lot planned for Elizabeth Webber. Valentine's Day was over but by the end of February Elizabeth wouldn't be alive. The next package would arrive tomorrow and he wished he could see the look on her face.

"It's for you," Audrey said.

"What is it," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe it's from your father," Audrey said.

Elizabeth knew it wasn't they never sent anything to her, so she took the package into her room and shut the door. Audrey just smiled hoping that it was from Jeff, maybe he had come to his senses. Opening the box she saw the white tissue paper and moved it aside. She then gasped at what she saw, a red dress the exact red dress. And another note Elizabeth threw it across the room.

"So," Audrey said.

"It was from Brenda a dress," Elizabeth said.

"That was nice of her," Audrey said.

Brenda hugged Elizabeth tightly as she told her about the flowers and the dress. Brenda called Jason and they were on their way to see him. Jason had found nothing that gave away who was doing this. Elizabeth gave Brenda permission to tell Sonny, because she just couldn't not right now.

Brenda watched Jason hold Elizabeth as Sonny listened to her explained what happened to Elizabeth. Sonny just looked at her and he had an idea who was doing this. Sonny promised Elizabeth that he would take care of her and kissed her head as he and Brenda left.

"What did this note say," Jason asked.

"Do you still look hot in red," Elizabeth said.

"I don't understand," Jason said.

"I went to a Valentine's Day dance with a few friends I was in a red dress," Elizabeth said.

"He sent you the exact same dress," Jason said.

"Yea," Elizabeth said.

"Do you want to tell me about it, you don't have to," Jason said.

"After the dance we all walked home, I took a short cut through the park, he grabbed me," Elizabeth said then stopped.

"You don't have to say anymore than you want," Jason said.

"All I remember is how cold the ground was, how much pain I felt," Elizabeth said.

"Did he say anything, did you ever catch him," Jason said.

"He said, don't say a word, and yes we did, his name was Tom Baker, he was a photographer," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth had her dream again that night, the dream she hadn't had in a long time. When she woke up she was covered in sweat her heart was pounding. She lied back down Audrey rushed in and Elizabeth just told her it was a bad dream. Audrey knew what it was she was surprised they hadn't started before. Elizabeth felt like her skin was crawling she felt dirty again.

Notes started to came each with things that would make Elizabeth freeze. Sonny confirmed what he already knew this was being set up by Sorel. But what else he found out would kill Elizabeth and it made Sonny want to protect her more. Sonny decided not to tell her, he needed to handle this his way. But little did Sonny know that Sorel let him know he was behind it, and was about to let Elizabeth know, Tom Baker was free.

"Kelly's this Elizabeth speaking," Elizabeth said.

"Don't say a word," Tom said.

"Who is this," Elizabeth said.

"Who do you think, it's so good to be free," Tom said.

"No you're in Prison," Elizabeth said.

"Actually I'm right outside Kelly's," Tom said.

Elizabeth heart began to beat faster and faster, she was completely alone at Kelly's. The placed closed in five minutes so she let Tammy go home. She looked outside the window to see him and frozen completely. He walked inside and Elizabeth felt so much fear rise up inside.

Elizabeth put down the phone and ran to the other door to have Tom grab her and throw her down to the ground. He flipped her over Elizabeth struggled. Tom gave her a smile as he ripped her shirt open eyeing her breasts that was cover in a pink bra that went with the pink top.

His body outdid hers and this time she screamed to have his mouth out on hers. She attempted to bit him but he just smiled as his hands worked under her bra to feel her breast. Elizabeth wanted to cry her worse nightmare was coming true again. She felt his hand moved a lower to cup her sex from the outside her pants. Just as he put pressure she felt it go away, actually he wasn't on top of her anymore.

She opened her eyes to see Sonny who had Tom pressed against the wall and Jason rushing towards her. He helped her up and she clung to him crying. Sonny wanted to kill him but he knew he couldn't. He saw the gun, he was going to rape her then kill her.

"I called the police Boss," Johnny said.

"Check on Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"I'm…I'm fine he didn't…didn't get far," Elizabeth said.

"This time, but I'll always have the sweet memory of last time," Tom said.

"You think you've destroyed me you are wrong," Elizabeth said.

"Really," Tom said.

"It's going to take more than some pervert feeling me up," Elizabeth said.

"Last time," Tom said began.

"Shut up," Sonny said tightening his grip.

Sonny looked at Elizabeth who had Jason's leather jacket on she had no fear in her eyes. The police came and they were amazed that he would try it so soon. He was just released a week ago Sorel knew it was time to move on. It was going to take a little more to kill Elizabeth Webber.

Elizabeth could barely walk out of Kelly's so Jason picked her up and carried to the car. He also carried her to her room Audrey was there waiting for them. Placing her on her bed, Audrey watched from afar with tears in her eyes. Sarah watched before turning away, she could go through this again. Audrey watched Jason kiss her forehead and take a seat at he end of her bed.

"Mr. Morgan," Audrey said.

"I promised her I'd stay with her," Jason said.

"If you think I am going to allow this," Audrey said.

"I'll sleep on the floor fully clothed…please I promised her," Jason said.

"Fine but you better be on this floor fully clothed when I wake up," Audrey said.

Elizabeth felt safe when she woke up to see Jason on her floor sleeping uncomfortably for her. Audrey was ashamed to call Sarah her granddaughter when Sarah said this was nothing. Audrey was in shock, she repeated that the man who raped Elizabeth two years before had been let free and attempted to rape her again. But Sara just said it was nothing again and walked off.

Sarah knew Elizabeth did this all for show, she wanted the attention. She called her father and would be leaving for Europe in two days. She just couldn't take all this, everyone in this town couldn't see past Elizabeth schemes. Jason watched her sleep glad at the fact she was part of his life. He couldn't imagine being with Keesha, but he could see himself with Elizabeth.

"Are you okay," Brenda said.

"Yea, he has no control of me," Elizabeth said.

"Still must have been scary to go through that again," Brenda said.

"This time I won't have to go through all this alone," Elizabeth said.

"You went through the rape alone," Brenda said.

"My dad couldn't even look at me and my mom refuse to accept it happened," Elizabeth said.

"What about Sarah or Steven," Brenda said.

"Steven didn't even know until he came home for Easter, and Sarah didn't care," Elizabeth said.

"I take it Steven lives away from home," Brenda said.

"He lives in Omaha, Nebraska going to Creighton University," Elizabeth said.

"What did he do when he found out," Brenda said.

"Go mad that no one called him, he said I was strong and brave my dad still can't look at me," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry," Brenda said.

"Don't be my parents have never loved me, Sarah is their favorite, Steven is their only son," Elizabeth said.

"But," Brenda said.

"Don't my parents got drunk one night and had sex, thus creating me I wasn't planned or wanted," Elizabeth said.

It broke Brenda's heart to hear Elizabeth talk like this. Tom was sent to jail for breaking his probation and went to prison on changes of attempted rape. It was all done in one day since Tom didn't fight the charges he was actually smiling when he said he did it. Elizabeth wanted to feel something towards him even if it was hate but she couldn't all she felt was nothing.

Sonny knew this was only the beginning Sorel was up to something, he just didn't know what it was. Soon April was here and with that Easter came. Jason was falling fast for Elizabeth but was afraid to tell her so he stayed silent. Elizabeth was working at Kelly's when Brenda ran in giggling.

"What's up," Elizabeth said.

"Stone and Robin eloped while in New York City on the Eddie Maine tour," Brenda said.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth said.

"That's not all they had a double wedding," Brenda said.

"Ned and Alexis," Elizabeth said.

"He flew her down there, his divorce to Lois was finalized two months ago," Brenda said.

"But they been separated for what a year now," Elizabeth said.

"Yea but imagine living with Quartermaines and when she got pregnant," Brenda began.

"Is it really that bad," Elizabeth said interrupting her.

"No I'm just mad that they eloped," Brenda said.

Elizabeth started to laugh Stone and Robin Cates would be coming back with Ned for Easter dinner. Alexis had to come back to her work. The whole town would be going to the Quartermaine's for Easter dinner, since Lila invited them. She wanted the whole town there when Stone and Robin and her grandson came home.

Next Chapter: Jason kisses Elizabeth and Emily makes and announcement.


	5. Easter Dinner

**Author Notes:** I am thinking about bring Carly in this story, what do you all think. Should Sonny be with Brenda or Carly it's your call?

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Stone/Robin; Jason/Elizabeth; Ned/Alexis

**Summary:** Easter Dinner at the Quartermaines.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** R

**Category:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Easter Dinner**

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her relaxation. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees. It had short sleeves she wore her curly most down expect for the part she put up with a clippie. She wore matching pumps and a necklace her gram let her barrow.

Jason didn't want to go to this thing, and almost wasn't but Elizabeth said she was going. So here he was putting on a nice business suit that Brenda had bought him. It was most black and dark blue so it wasn't that bad. Brenda was in a dark purple dress and Sonny wore an outfit he usually wears to work.

Lila smiled she saw everyone from the town show up, she made it basically a buffet kind of meal. It had all your traditional Easter things plus a few untraditional meals. She saw Elizabeth walk in with Audrey and she smiled, Lila really loved Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked around until she saw Brenda Sonny and Jason. Emily had left to pick up Nikolas who car had broken down.

"You look very lovely," Sonny said.

"Thank you...wow," Elizabeth said.

"What," Brenda said already knowing.

"Jason wearing something besides jeans," Elizabeth joked.

"Ha ha ha," Jason said as Lucky came up to them.

"Elizabeth you look amazing," Lucky said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

This was the strangest Easter Dinner Elizabeth had ever been to. People were dancing and there every kind of food you could think of. Sonny said this way Mac couldn't shot Stone when they make their appearance later. Elizabeth stayed close to Jason even when Lucky was talking to her.

"Want to dance," Lucky said.

"Uh…I," Elizabeth said.

"Yes she does," Brenda said pushing her towards him.

Lucky took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The song began to play and she smiled when she recognized it at being Eddie Maine. She saw Edward get this scowl of a look while Lila had a look of pure pleasure on her face. Jason just looked at Brenda as did Sonny. They both knew Elizabeth would have said no, but Brenda was up to something. Jason walked over to the table and got some more punch.

"Stop looking at me like that," Brenda said.

"What are you up to," Sonny said.

"Jason needs a little push," Brenda said.

"Thanks great but think of Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"Don't worry after this song I don't think Elizabeth will be dancing with anyone but Jason for along time," Brenda said.

The song ended and Lucky was about to ask her for another one when Jason came up to her. He extended his hand and without one word she accepted. Elizabeth knew how much Jason hated to dance so this meant something. N'sync's God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You began to play.

Jason and Elizabeth forgot about everyone else in the room and Sonny smiled ay his best friend. Lucky watched as Elizabeth snuggled in to his chest as he brought her close to him. He looked at Brenda and knew he had been set up and walked away. Just as that song played Ned Alexis Emily Nikolas Stone and Robin walked into the house. Stone commented on it looking more like a party than a dinner.

"Look at that," Robin said.

"I didn't know they were together," Nikolas said.

"They're not…yet," Lucky said.

"Yet," Emily said.

"Look at them," Lucky said.

"Sorry bro I know you like Elizabeth," Nikolas said.

"No worries," Lucky said.

Mac was there and Robin refused to leave her husband side knowing how her uncle can be. Lila and Edward welcomed Alexis to the family. Alexis already was liked by Edwards because she had gotten him out of a few legal messes. When the song ended Jason and Elizabeth separated walked towards Sonny and Brenda.

Jason watched her as they did so and he knew he couldn't live that much longer without her in his life. He was in love with her and he had no idea how it happened. While they were standing and listening to Stone and Ned tell about their wedding he watched her.

"If I may I have everyone's attention," Nikolas said.

"Thank you," Emily said as he took her hand.

"We just wanted to say how great it is to have everyone here and nobody fighting," Nikolas said.

"And we thought this was the prefect time to tell you all," Emily said.

"Two days ago I asked Emily to marry me, and she accepted," Nikolas said.

"Over my dead body," Edward said.

"Edward shut up," Monica said.

"Congratulations, don't listen to your grandfather," Lila said.

Laura was filled with such happiness to see her son getting married to such a wonderful young woman. They had not set a date yet. Edward thought she was too young, Alan was in shock and Monica and Lila were happy. Monica was so happy, AJ was doing great. He was living in California and had started attending a community college in January. He was slowly rebuilding his life.

Nikolas got out the ring that Emily refused to accept until they went public. Elizabeth watched with a smile as he slipped it on her finger. Lucky was happy his brother and best friend were getting married, what else could be so prefect. They danced as Elizabeth went to get herself on food.

"I can't believe you eloped," Brenda said.

"I love Stone and Mac would have tried to stop the wedding," Robin said.

"We plan on having an actual wedding ceremony in a church," Stone said

"You better," Brenda said.

"So what's up with them," Robin asked.

Sonny felt kind of weird Stone was still the kid he took in but he wasn't really either. Sonny couldn't talk about his business with him. It was like Stone was somebody else yet he wasn't all at once. Stone watched Sonny and Jason interact. Johnny had told him that Jason was his enforcer his right hand man, Stone didn't know how to feel. Didn't Jason deserve a better life than that of a mobster?

Robin would be staying with Stone until August than she would be coming back and starting her schooling back up. Stone would stay with Ned until his tour was up. Stone had made himself a new life and he was doing a good job at what he did. After this tour Ned would take back his place as CEO of ELQ, and his place as Alexis's husband.

After a few hours people started to head home, Emily gave Nikolas a ride home. Ned Stone and Robin would only be in town for two days then it was off on the road again. Alexis lived in the gatehouse and Ned liked the way she redid it. Stone and Robin would be staying a hotel since he was not staying at Mac's. Mac saw how hard Stone was working and how happy Robin was and decided to accept him.

Jason decided to walk Elizabeth home he was not happy when he found out she did not have a coat. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her. She smiled at him as he faced her to put it on her, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

He looked into her eyes and moved her hair out of the way. For April it was still chilly and he was worried about her getting sick.

"You should have brought a coat," Jason said.

"All the Easter dinner I've been to end by 2 pm not 8 pm," Elizabeth said.

"Did you know about Nikolas and Emily," Jason said.

"No, but they're in love," Elizabeth said.

"Yea they just started dating not that long ago," Jason said.

"True but Lucky says they've loved each other for years, just didn't say anything," Elizabeth said.

Jason still stood in front of her his hands on her arms their eyes contact had not broke. He looked at her with an intensity she didn't know he had. He moved his hand up to her face once again and moved more of her hair away form her eyes. He felt her shiver slightly as he touched her skin.

Jason bent forward slowly cupping her face with his hands her hands went on top of his. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her skin. The moment his lips touched her she felt like she was going to burst. The kiss was slow and sweet everything a first kiss should be. Breaking the kiss he pulled back and looked her in the eyes to see her slight smile.

Elizabeth pulled him down for another kiss this one was more passionate more urgent. Opening her mouth to his he took the invitation and plunged his tongue into her mouth. They clung together in those moments not carrying who could see them and someone did see them.

Sorel watched from the shadows with a smile on his face, he was going to shot her tonight be decided to wait. This was getting good and if Elizabeth could get deeper into Jason's life she would mean more. And if she meant more it would hurt him more deeply when he watched her die.

Next Part: Jason and Elizabeth first date


	6. The Date

**Author Notes:** This is a Liason only chapter, you will see some other characters but it's centered on Liason. I have no idea what The Grille really looks like, but in this story it had a place for couples to dance. I changed Elizabeth birthday from November to June. Chapter seven will happen the same night as this one, but it centered on Sonny and Brenda.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Jason and Elizabeth go on their first date.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: The Date**

Elizabeth had been going through her clothing all day looking for the prefect outfit. He told her he was taking her to The Grille so she knew she had to dress nice. It had been a week since their kiss on Easter, and he hadn't kissed her since. So she was surprised when he asked her out the day before. She had thought that maybe he had lost his mind when he kissed her.

Audrey watched her put on the fifteenth outfit in the last ten minutes shaking her head. She was glad that Elizabeth found someone who cared for her. But that that person was Jason Morgan worried her greatly. But then she remembered him carrying her in after Tom Baker almost raped her. She remember him sleeping on the floor fully clothed not even taking off his shoes or getting a blanket. But he was still Sonny Corinthos's enforcer and right hand man.

"Sweetheart," Audrey said.

"Is the blue one better than the red one or maybe the black," Elizabeth said tossing her shirt around.

"I think what you have on is wonderful," Audrey said.

"I know you're right…what about my shoes do they go," Elizabeth asked nervously.

Brenda watched from the couch laughing as hard as she could as Jason tried for the sixth time to tie his tie. Brenda was making him dress nice for their dinner to night and he was about to change. Brenda got up and tied it for him. His hand were still shaking he looked like a teenager going on his first date. Sonny walked into his Pen House as Brenda was helping him put on his jacket.

"So tonight is your big date with Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"Yea…maybe we should just go to a movie or Kelly's," Jason said.

"No a first date should be special The Grille is prefect," Sonny said.

"What if she doesn't like it, what if," Jason said.

"Calm down, you're just nervous and so is she," Sonny said.

"How do you know," Jason said.

"Because this is a first date silly, she's probably gone through her closet ten times by now," Brenda said.

"Jason take my advice and don't rush it, take things slow," Sonny said.

"Right slow nice and slow," Jason said.

Brenda watched as Jason tried to stop himself from shaking and smiled. He was so nervous he could barely open up his own door. She was glad Sonny was having Francis drive him and Elizabeth to The Grille. Francis just smiled as Jason first stopped off at a flower shop then went to Elizabeth's home. When they got there Jason felt dizzy and nauseous Francis just told him to take it a step at a time.

"Mr. Morgan," Audrey said.

"Mrs. Hading," Jason said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Elizabeth will be here in a moment and you can give them to her," Audrey said.

"Oh no these are for you," Jason said smiling.

"Oh how sweet of you…did Elizabeth tell you I love lilies," Audrey said.

"No I was so nervous I just picked them," Jason said.

Audrey smiled at Jason she was beginning to like Jason more and more. She remembered her first boyfriend did the same thing for her mother. It was a gentleman thing to do, but most guys barely gave their date flowers anymore. Elizabeth walked down stairs in a knee length black shirt and a dark blue short sleeve blouse with her curly hair was down. Just looking at her made his knees go weak to the point he didn't know if could walk.

"You look…you look beautiful," Jason said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, you ready to go," Jason said.

"I am," Elizabeth said.

"Have fun and," Audrey said.

"Have her home before 11:30," Jason said.

Jason put her jacket on her and opened the door for her allowing her to go first. Audrey watched him open the limo door for her as well. Jason might be in the mob but he had more manners than half the respectable men in this town. Francis started one his way and Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You got Gram lilies," Elizabeth said.

"Yea," Jason said.

"That was sweet...I'm sure you've won her over," Elizabeth said.

"I didn't do it to win her over," Jason said.

"I know that just Gram loves lilies dad sends them to her every holiday birthday and mother's day," Elizabeth said.

Parking the car Jason got out of the car offering his hand to Elizabeth, she accepted it. They walked hand in hand inside The Grille. Keesha was with a friend of hers who was trying to convince her it's time to start dating again when she saw them enter. She watched them get their seats and look at each other.

Jason and Elizabeth gave their orders to the waiter he smile when he heard the song. It was the song they danced to at Quartermaine's Easter Party. Taking her hand he led her to the dance floor, he was sure he was going to fall down. As they danced they saw people watch them she looked in his eyes. It was like they were moving as one body as one soul, like nothing could separate them. Bending his head down he brushed his lips with hers gently resting his forehead on hers.

"Hey guys," Emily said as Elizabeth sat down.

"What are you two doing here," Jason asked.

"Family dinner," Nikolas said.

"Sorry to hear that," Elizabeth said.

"Well Grandfather thinks we want to get married next month," Emily said.

"When do you want to get married," Jason said.

"October 20," Nikolas said.

"Come on lets go get this over with," Emily said.

"Good luck," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who had taken her hand that was sitting on top of the table. He never let go of it as they talked about any and everything they could think of. Keesha had tried not to watch but she had and it tore at her heart. She watched the way he held her so tightly during their dance and their sweet kiss. Tears filled her eyes when he took her hand leading her back to their table pulling out her chair holding her hand as they talked. Keesha just couldn't take it, this was the proof that they were done. That her Jason was truly dead running out she made choice to leave Port Charles.

"What do you think about Nikolas and Emily's wedding," Jason said.

"They're in love anyone can see that," Elizabeth said.

"Yea I'm glad they're waiting to have a real wedding," Jason said.

"Yea they want to wait a few months after graduation," Elizabeth said.

"That is coming up," Jason said.

"Yep then my 18th birthday," Elizabeth said.

"That's in June right," Jason said.

"The 20," Elizabeth said.

When they food arrived their hands separated and they ate in a comfortable silence. They would say a few things every now and then. They danced a few more times getting smiled from an elder couple remembering when they were in their place. Soon their dinner was over Jason called Francis to have him pick them up. So far it had been a great date and Jason couldn't let go of her hand. Even on the drive back to her house, he just couldn't let her go.

"You know I remember hearing your voice when I was in my coma," Jason said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"When I was waking up I heard this sweet sound I knew that I was holding something," Jason said.

"Yea my hand," Elizabeth said.

"I felt connected to you in those moments, when I saw you I knew you were special," Jason said.

Elizabeth just looked at him with a smile on her face she had no idea how to comment to that. Francis stopped showing them that they were at her house. Opening the door he helped her out holding her hand as they made their way towards her front door. She had no idea what to say, he had totally surprised her with what he said on the way here. Jason hoped he did scare her off or make her feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in there did I," Jason said.

"No that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me," Elizabeth said.

"It's the truth when I hold your hand or touch your face, I feel connect to you," Jason said touching her face.

"Me too," Elizabeth said.

Jason caressed her cheek bending down pressing his lips to hers for a light gently kiss. He smile at her and walked towards the limo as Elizabeth walked inside. It was after eleven o'clock and Audrey was in bed by now. Walking into her room Elizabeth fell on top of the bed. She had a huge smile on her face she knew now that she was falling head over heels for Jason Morgan.

Jason walked into his Pen House with a smile on his face. As much as he wanted to grab her face and kiss her with all the passion and need he felt he decided to wait. Sonny had a point they needed to take this slow, he wanted to enjoy all of those special moments. Jason saw the note, Sonny had taken Brenda away on a trip they'd be back tomorrow by seven. Jason went to bed deciding to call the flower shop tomorrow.

Elizabeth woke up bright and early to find Audrey with a smile on her face. The lilies were where everyone could see them and Elizabeth knew she liked them. Walking into the kitchen she saw a vase of roses. They were a mixture of red white, and pink on the side she saw a note. _I had a great time last night hope to go out again soon, Always Jason. _

"You got yourself quite the gentlemen Elizabeth," Audrey said.

"Does that mean you approve," Elizabeth said.

"You're going to be eighteen you need to make these decisions for yourself," Audrey said.

"But be careful and think wisely," Elizabeth finished.

"Come on church starts in an hour get ready," Audrey said.

Next Part: Sonny takes Brenda away


	7. Decisions

**Author Notes:** This chapter is for SnBForever who e-mailed me and asked for a Sonny and Brenda chapter. So here it is this is the first NC-17 chapter but not the last. As I said in chapter six, this is going on at the same time as Jason/Elizabeth's date. Sorry it took so long to write hope you all like it.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Sonny takes Brenda away to his Island.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** R

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Decisions**

"I hope Jason and Elizabeth have a good evening," Brenda said.

"I hope Jason is able to walk up to the door," Sonny laughed.

"Technically speaking this is his first date ever he has a reason to be nervous," Brenda said.

Brenda knew Sonny was up to something he kept looking at his watch and phone like he was expecting something. Thinking it was business she curled herself on the couch. Sometime later his phone rang he started to smile his dimples showing more so then usual.

"Come on," Sonny said.

"Where we going," Brenda asked.

"On a little trip," Sonny said.

"Do I need to go home and pack," Brenda said.

"No," Sonny said.

Sonny took her hand dragging her out of Harborview Towers in an almost run. Francis was there and Brenda knew he was in a hurry. Who knows how long or short Jason and Elizabeth date will be. Brenda found herself being pushed on Sonny's private jet.

"Where are we going," Brenda demanded.

"It's a surprise baby," Sonny said.

"I want to know now," Brenda said.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her into his body. Her lips crushed into his for a heated kiss Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. His finger played with her buttons until he slipped the shirt off her shoulders. He knew he needed to keep her mind off of where they were going this was the best and most enjoyable way to do it.

"I think we're here," Sonny said.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now, or are you going to distract me some more," Brenda asked.

"We're on my Island, I just thought we needed some time alone with no interruptions," Sonny said.

"I love you," Brenda said.

"Love you too," Sonny said.

Quickly getting dressed Sonny smiled because Brenda had no idea the real reason he brought her here. Walking into their room Brenda stopped dead in her tracks. The room was dark except for the candles that were burning, he had flowers all over, champagne on the table and she could hear the faint sound of music. Sonny picked her up carrying her over to the bed gently sitting her down. Looking in his eyes she saw the love and she could only smile.

"Brenda I never thought that there was anything good in the world that if you wanted something you had to take it by force. Then you walked into my life, you had such fire and spirit you capture my heart in just a few words. You showed me a different world a world I don't ever want to lose…Brenda Barrett will you marry me," Sonny said.

Brenda eyes had filled up with tears but they didn't fall until he took out the diamond ring on slipped it on her finger. Her eyes were big and bright she felt like someone had given her every wish she had ever wanted. He looked at her she grabbed his face kissing him gently. He pulled away to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Yes," Brenda said.

Sonny kissed her again this time with more passion with more need. Falling back on the bed Brenda unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. Sonny kissed her with all the love he could muster into one simple loving kiss. When her shirt joined his he kissed her neck. Brenda moaned at the pleasure that shot through her.

Brenda woke up to see the moon high in the sky but to find that she was alone in the bed. Putting on his white button up shirt she started to look around. She found him looking out at the night sky only in his boxers. His arms were cross showing off his very well toned body. She smiled at the thought he was going to be hers for the next fifty or more years.

"Baby," Brenda said.

"I was thinking we should have a private wedding," Sonny said.

"With Jason Elizabeth Emily Nikolas Stone and Robin," Brenda said.

"I had planed on inviting Jason, he being my best man and all," Sonny said.

"Robin will be my maid of honor," Brenda said

"Johnny and Francis will be guarding so that ten people plus the priest," Sonny said.

"Now we need a date," Brenda said.

"June 12," Sonny said.

"You've given this some thought haven't you," Brenda said touching his face.

"You have no idea," Sonny said.

Sonny wrapped his arms around her as they looked out at the beach. Brenda just loved the way the moon hit the water, she knew Elizabeth could paint a wonderful picture of it. She started smiling wondering how their date went. She was surprised that Sonny wanted Jason to be his best man and not Stone. But she also understood Jason knew Sonny better than anyone.

"I was thinking about children," Brenda said.

"Are you pregnant," Sonny asked.

"No I was just wondering…with your line of work and all," Brenda said.

"Yes I want children," Sonny said against her ears.

"I want a daughter, I bet you want a son," Brenda said smiling.

"I want a healthy and happy child," Sonny said.

"But it would be nice if it was a boy," Brenda said.

"Move in with me," Sonny said.

"Wow you're on a roll tonight," Brenda said.

"Is that a yes," Sonny asked.

"Well we are going to be married in June," Brenda said smiling.

Turning around she brought his lips to her. Sonny lifted her up to have her wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her off the bed they began to celebrate their future. Watching her sleep Sonny finally understood what true love was what it meant to have someone mean the world to them.

Next Part: Sonny and Brenda get married, one of the guards are shot

_Okay this is the R version for and their rule against NC-17 stories. I hope I cut enough of the NC-17 part out of it. If I didn't and if anyone is offended by this please email me so I can edited it some more or delete the chapter._


	8. Celebrations

**Author Notes:** I have most of Always and Forever Chapter 4 written but have come to a slight case of writers block. So instead of staring at my computer screen frustrated I decided to work on this story. Thanks Nikki, for your help and feedback. Sorry it took so long to post but I am having computer trouble and had to use my mom's computer.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily; Stone/Robin

**Summary:** A graduation, a wedding, a birthday, and a shooting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Celebrations **

It was May 24 and Elizabeth and Emily were graduating and they could not be happier. Jason Sonny and Brenda sat together in the front row smiling at her. Brenda had her camera taking pictures every time she saw Elizabeth. Audrey was sitting behind them. Spencer Family and Nikolas sat with Audrey as the Quartermaine's sat behind them.

Jason watched Elizabeth and Emily get their diplomas and smiled widely. Brenda just kept taking pictures and Sonny just shook his head. Elizabeth had people from all over town hug her tightly saying how proud they were of her. Audrey just smiled knowing Elizabeth would make it.

"What is this," Elizabeth asked.

"Open it," Audrey said.

"They're keys," Elizabeth said.

"To an art studio," Audrey said.

"Gram," Elizabeth said.

"What is an artist without a studio," Audrey said hugging her.

Elizabeth looked over at Emily was hugged and passed around her family as they congratulated her. Nikolas kissed her gently on the lips. Elizabeth saw the look that Edward gave and started to laugh. Brenda ran up to her hugging her and giggling along the way. Sonny hugged her as well Jason gave her a kiss on he cheek.

"Congratulations," Sonny said smiling.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"Are we all still on for dinner tonight," Brenda said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Good," Brenda said.

Elizabeth could hardly believe that she was now done with high school. She was kind of sad though neither her parents nor Sara had showed up for the graduation or the party Audrey had put on. Actually it was a joint party for her Emily and Lucky planned by all their family.

She looked over at Sonny and Brenda's graduation present and smiled. It was a paint brush set along with some paint. Sonny said to be an artist you needed the right stuff. As she walked out Audrey was letting Jason inside the house. Audrey didn't like Jason because of his job but she knew Elizabeth could do worse so she allowed it.

"Hey," Jason said.

"I'm ready," Elizabeth said.

"Have fun," Audrey said.

Jason took Elizabeth hand as they walked outside to his bike. Getting on she started to put on the helmet to have Jason stop her and she saw he looked nervous. He pulled out a box with wrapping paper that said congratulations on it and she smiled. He said she would get his present later. Taking it from him she slowly opened the small package to find a black velvet box. Opening it up, she looked up at him in surprise, two beautiful diamond earrings.

"Oh Jason," Elizabeth said.

"You don't like them," Jason said.

"No I love them," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Good I didn't know what to get you and Brenda said jewelry was always best," Jason said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason bent forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips them getting on the bike. Elizabeth put them in her purse afraid that they would fall out if she didn't. She now had the earring she would wear to Sonny and Brenda's wedding. Her and Jason relationship was going slow. They'd go out hold hand he kissed her softly and she liked it. But she also wanted more but knew it would take time.

Emily knew her family would need time to accept this but she was doing the right thing. Monica and Alan tried to stop her tried to make her stay home but they couldn't. Emily had moved out and into Spoon Island with her future husband. It all started when Alan walked in on them in her bed with not a lot of clothing on. After that Nikolas decided that it was time for her to move in with him. It made since they were getting married in October.

"Did they think you two were waiting until your wedding night," Brenda asked.

"Actually the first time we made love was Prom night," Emily said.

"And now you can't keep your hands off each other," Brenda said.

"Brenda," Elizabeth said.

"Hey what's up," Jason said as he and Sonny walked in.

"Emily and Nikolas got caught in bed by Alan," Brenda said.

"Brenda," Emily said turning bright red.

Brenda couldn't believe this of all the times for this to happen it had to happen right before her wedding. Stone and Robin were unable to attend the wedding. Ned said there was no way he could let them leave in the middle of the tour with them booked the way they were. Brenda said she understood Robin kept saying she was sorry and Brenda knew she felt bad.

"What is it," Elizabeth said.

"Stone and Robin can't leave the Eddy Maine Tour," Brenda said.

"I'm sorry I know how much having Robin there meant to you," Elizabeth said.

"That's okay I kind of figured this would happen this is the finale Eddy Maine Tour," Brenda said.

"Cheer up…think in a few days you'll be Mrs. Sonny Corinthos," Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Brenda Corinthos," Brenda said giggling.

A few days later they were at Angel Island in the church waiting for the wedding to begin. Sonny and Jason stood in front of the church dressed in their tuxes. The music started to play and Sonny suddenly became nervous. He suddenly forgot his vows or even how to think. Jason put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed to calm him down. Sonny smiled Jason always knew.

Nikolas and Emily walked in walking towards Sonny and Jason. Nikolas wore a business suit Emily wore a black knee length skirt with a white blouse and black dress jacket. They took their seats smiling at Sonny as Elizabeth came into view. She had taken Robin's place as the maid of honor. Sonny heart began to beat faster and faster because once Elizabeth reached them Brenda would be coming out.

Elizabeth walked towards them with a smile on her face. She wore a red knee length dress with short sleeves. Her curly hair was pinned up except for a few curls that had escaped. Jason watched her and decided that red was her color. He felt all the need and passion for her build up to a point where he wanted to grab her and kiss her breathless. Sonny gave her a smile as she made her way to the side smiling at him.

As the wedding march began Nikolas and Emily stood up amazed at the sight of Brenda. She wore a long white dress that was only one layer the upper part curved to her body while the skirt flared out. It had spaghetti straps and she had her hair pinned up but unlike Elizabeth it all stayed. Brenda half expected Benny to come in and ruin the wedding because of business but it never happened.

"Who gives this woman away to be married," Father Thomas said.

"I do," Johnny said.

Johnny lifted veil kissing her cheek with a wide smile. She walked over to Sonny taking his hand as the priest began to speak about marriage. Jason just looked at Elizabeth who was smiling at him. Nikolas held Emily hand smiling about the fact that this would be them in four months.

"The have made vows of their own," Father Thomas said.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world because you're standing here next to me. After all that you have seen and been through because of my life you are still here. All I can do is promise to fill today and all our tomorrows with love. I pledge my devotion to our marriage and our family. As God is my witness, Brenda I swear to never let you down," Sonny said.

"We've always found our way back to each other. There was a time when I didn't know if it was going to happen. But then you let me inside for the first time. You let me see Michael Corinthos Jr. and at that moment I knew that we would be here. So as god as my witness I swear to trust you and never to leave you," Brenda said.

"Michael take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed," Father Thomas said.

"With this ring I thee wed," Sonny said.

"Brenda take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed," Father Thomas said.

"With this ring I thee wed," Brenda said.

"Before god and these witnesses I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Father Thomas said.

Elizabeth smiled as Sonny cupped Brenda face gently pressing his lips to her in the most gently loving kiss she had even seen. Jason just smiled at his best friend and look over to Elizabeth smiling at her. When the kiss ended everyone went up to them and started to hug them. Brenda looked at her hand a few times not believing she had married Sonny finally.

"Congratulations," Robin said.

"Robin," Brenda said rushing over to her.

"Did you think we would actually miss this," Stone said.

"I'm glad you could make it," Sonny said hugging him.

"We walked in just before you two started to say your vows," Stone said.

"Elizabeth Emily get your butts over her and give me a hug," Robin said.

"You've got bossy," Emily said.

All the girls hugged and giggled as the guys just looked at them and shook their heads. Ned told them they could go but they had to leave in three hours. Brenda didn't care all she knew was they had made it to her wedding. The woman who had been more her sister had made it.

Brenda and Elizabeth noticed the difference in Sonny and Stone relationship. Sonny had always seen Stone as his son who needed his protection but now that wasn't true. Brenda knew that Stone was slightly jealous of Jason, because he was now Sonny enforces and right hand man.

"The wedding was so beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"Yes it was," Jason said.

"What you keep looking at me," Elizabeth said.

"Can't I look at my girlfriend," Jason said smiling.

Elizabeth bent forwards pressing a soft kiss to his lips smiling. She pulled back to have Jason lean forward to kiss her harder and more passionately. Wrapping his arms around her he pressed himself against as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth was feeling so many sensations that she couldn't think right. This was the first time Jason had ever kissed her like this and she liked it. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers as she held onto his jacket for support.

Jason took her hand as they started towards the small party that Luke was putting on. It wasn't a very large party, Luke Laura Lucky Lulu Bobbie and Tony and their children BJ and Lucas. By Elizabeth request Jason asked Brenda to dance and Sonny return the favor by dancing with her.

As Sonny and Elizabeth dance with out any problems Jason and Brenda danced slower since he wasn't that good. Brenda didn't mind she knew it was the thought that counted. Sonny then took his wife from his best friend and danced with her. Stone and Robin watched Sonny and Brenda who knew they would make it to this point. Robin saw Elizabeth sitting on Jason lap and smiled, they made a cute couple.

"Oh my god," Brenda said.

Brenda covered her eyes as Jason removed his hand from underneath Elizabeth shirt. When Sonny said Elizabeth was over at Jason's she didn't think they would be making out on his couch. Elizabeth stood up trying to make the redness in her face disappear.

"Is there something you wanted," Jason asked standing up.

"Me and Elizabeth have a shopping date today," Brenda said.

"That's right," Elizabeth said.

"I thought her birthday dinner was today," Jason said.

"Yes we are coming back here for her birthday dinner," Brenda said.

"I guess I'll see you later," Jason said.

"It'll only be a few hours," Elizabeth said as Jason stopped her from walking away.

"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday," Jason said smiling.

"Can you two hurry up we have at least ten stores we need to hit," Brenda said.

Jason was about to say something but Elizabeth shut him up with a kiss. He mumbled happy birthday against her lips and she smiled. When he tried to kiss her against Brenda grabbed her hand and drug her out of his Pen House. It was strange Sonny and Brenda's wedding was only eight days ago but that kiss started it all. Now when they were alone they could barely keep their hand off each other, not that he was complaining.

"I hate having a guard but having two of them," Brenda said looking at Francis and Johnny.

"When do you and Sonny leave for the honeymoon," Elizabeth asked changing the subject.

"In five days," Brenda said.

Elizabeth looked at Brenda then heard the gun be fire, but before she could see where it was Francis was on top of her. She could see Johnny on top of Brenda as other people fell to. After a few minutes she saw Johnny get up but Francis moaned slightly.

"Oh my god, Francis has been shot," Elizabeth said.

"Someone call 911," Brenda said yelled.

"Just stay calm," Elizabeth said putting her hand over the wound.

"That's a lot of blood," Brenda said.

"Francis, don't move stay still," Elizabeth said pressing harder.

"They're on their way," Johnny said.

At the hospital Elizabeth and Brenda were both check over. Blood was drawn for test and they both were okay. The doctor was in talking with Brenda and Johnny was getting an x-ray done while Francis was in surgery. Elizabeth was waiting in the waiting room. She had blood on her clothing they had let her wash her hands and arms. She just wanted to know Francis was okay take a shower and change her clothes.

"Miss Webber," Sorel said.

"Do I know you," Elizabeth said.

"Joseph Sorel, tell Mr. Corinthos this is only the beginning," Sorel said.

Next Part: Sonny makes a choice that changes all their lives, Jason and Elizabeth make love.


	9. Choices

**Author Notes: **I don't know Francis last name so I made up the last name McCall.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Sonny makes a choice to protect Brenda, Elizabeth's Birthday dinner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe, 1999 since we kind of need a year

**Things Change: Choices**

Elizabeth couldn't believe everything that had happened today on her birthday of all days. Francis was shot and was in surgery, Sorel had given her a message and Brenda was still in with the doctors. She was trying to stay strong but inside her heart was pounding a hundred miles pre minute until she heard his voice.

"Elizabeth," Jason said.

"Jason," Elizabeth said.

Without thinking Jason took her into his arms kissing her hard as she hugged him tightly. Sonny watched as the kiss ended and they just hung onto one another. Brenda walked out Sonny rushed over to her she hug Sonny tightly. The tears began to fall down her face.

"It's okay," Sonny said.

"I guess it's all getting to me now," Brenda laughed.

"Me too," Elizabeth said still holding onto Jason.

"You were so calm and in control," Brenda said.

"That's the one thing my dad taught me, never panic always stay calm," Elizabeth said.

"He was right, any word on Francis," Jason asked.

"Not yet," Sonny said.

"Elizabeth what is it," Jason asked.

"Right before you came Sorel was here, he said to tell you this is only the beginning," Elizabeth said.

"Did he hurt you threaten you," Sonny said.

"No just said that and walk off," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Jason's arm around her. The kiss they shared was so passionate so hungry and desperate. And she wanted more of it she almost slapped her self for thinking that at a time like this. Johnny walked out a few moments later.

"Any word," Johnny asked.

"Not yet," Jason said.

"Johnny I didn't thank you before, for saving my life," Brenda said.

"I was just doing my job Mrs. Corinthos," Johnny said.

"But still thanks," Brenda said.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Elizabeth said.

"Mr. McCall will be fine, he just needs rest," Alan said.

Elizabeth and Brenda just smiled at each other as Jason hit Johnny's back. Sonny ordered Johnny to stay with Francis and Max would take his place. Walking inside the Pen House Sonny went to the kitchen going to finish the dinner he had already begun.

Brenda ran up stairs with a smile on her face going to get Elizabeth birthday presents. Sitting on Jason's lap he just held her tightly. Sonny watched with a smile and he could see that this was hard on Jason. Elizabeth had almost been shot tonight and he knew Jason must be blaming himself. Brenda ran down the stairs with present in her hand and wide smile.

"Presents after dinner," Sonny said.

"Please just my present," Brenda begged.

"I agree with Sonny I'm starving," Elizabeth said.

"The birthday girl has spoken, we eat first," Sonny said.

"You both are no fun," Brenda pouted.

Elizabeth loved Sonny's cooking and that was way they choose to eat in instead of going out. After they ate the spaghetti salad and garlic bread Sonny went to the kitchen. Jason got up turning off the lights Brenda gave Elizabeth a questioning look until Sonny entered the room. He had a cake with a candle that said 18, Elizabeth began to laugh as they sang happy birthday. She closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Present time," Brenda said.

"Okay present time," Elizabeth said opening her present.

"I hope you like it," Brenda said.

"Oh it's lovely," Elizabeth said looking at the blue summer dress.

"Now mine," Sonny said handing her a small bag. .

"What is it, he refused to tell me," Brenda said.

"A three hundred gift certificate to the new art store that just opened," Elizabeth laughed.

"My present is at my place," Jason said.

"You can give it to me before you take me home," Elizabeth said.

Walking inside his Pen House an hour later they made their way to his room where the present was. Sitting on his bed she waited for him to give her the package. Unwrapping the present she smiled when she saw the rectangle velvet box. Opening it her eyes did the same thing it did with her earrings. She took the diamond bracelet out looking at it in awe.

"I thought it would go with your earrings," Jason said.

"Oh Jason," Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"I was scared today, I thought I…lost you," Jason said.

"You didn't I'm right here," Elizabeth said putting the bracelet back in the box.

"I know but I'm…it felt like I died because for a moment I thought you were dead," Jason said.

Elizabeth put the box on his night stand standing up to face him. For the first time tonight she could see the fear and hurt in his ice blue eyes. She brought his face down for a gentle loving kiss that just left him wanting another one. Soon they felt the hunger and desperation return.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him closer needing to feel him. Jason lifted her up without any problem she wrapped her legs around his waist. Falling on the bed he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her finger went through his hair as she arched into him. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes to see the hunger and need mirror his own.

"I love you Elizabeth," Jason said.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said.

"How can I love you this much in such a sort time," Jason said.

"Love is a funny thing Jason it's not meant to be understood or explained," Elizabeth said.

"All I know is that I don't ever want to lose you," Jason said.

"You won't, I'm yours now and forever," Elizabeth said.

Jason bent forward kissing her gently as she put them into a sitting position. Nipping at his lower lip he opened his mouth to hers. Jason untied the tie to the thin silky jacket she was wearing slipping it off her shoulders. Pulling his shirt over his head they broke their kiss. His lips moved to her neck nipping at sensitive skin as they kicked off their shoes.

Jason moved from her neck to look her in the eyes to see them dark with passion and need. He could feel the heat from her skin from the thin material of her shirt. Lifting her shirt above her head his eyes never left hers. Moving her arms around his neck she pulled him closer kissing him hard.

"Elizabeth, are you sure," Jason said.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said touching his face.

"Once we do this there is no going back, I don't want you to regret this," Jason said.

"Jason I want this…make love to me," Elizabeth said.

He felt his heart start to race faster and faster as she said those words. Licking his lips he bent forward kissing her once again. Leaning her back he hovered above her, not making any fast movements, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"If there anything you don't like or if I'm going to fast just tell me to stop," Jason said.

"Jason you're not going to hurt me," Elizabeth said.

_Love scene deleted due to rule against NC-17 stories. _

"Sonny," Brenda said.

"Yea," Sonny said.

"Do you think the name Morgan is good for a boy and a girl," Brenda said.

"Yea why," Sonny said.

"Because we only have seven more months to choose a name," Brenda said.

"I think that's…what are you…are we gonna have a baby," Sonny said.

"Yes they found out after running my blood test today," Brenda giggled.

Brenda climbed into his lap smiling widely at him as he smiled as well. He kissed her gently not believing that he was going to become a father. Brenda smiled and kissed his forehead as his hand came to rest on her stomach. She smiled even more before getting off the bed and walking towards the phone.

"Who are you calling," Sonny asked.

"Elizabeth…no one is answering," Brenda said.

"Maybe she's not home," Sonny said.

"I swear he is going to give her pneumonia with all the nightly rides," Brenda said.

"Elizabeth is a big girl I think she can take it," Sonny said.

Brenda watched Sonny for the rest of the evening and saw his face go blank. When they started to talk about Elizabeth and she couldn't figure it out. She knew it was useless to ask so she just went to bed and let it drop for now. Sonny couldn't help but think about the shooting. He needed to protect Brenda and their child, and he couldn't do that if Sorel was targeting her and Elizabeth.

Jason woke up the next morning with a smile on his face as he felt Elizabeth's body spooned up against his. Kissing her neck her heard her moan and wiggle against him. Shifting them so he was on top he saw her eyes open and smile spread across her face. The moment was interrupted by Jason's phone ringing he groaned.

"What is it," Elizabeth said.

"Sonny just called a meeting, I have to go," Jason said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said kissing him softly.

Jason did not want to go all he wanted to do was stay in bed with Elizabeth. Leaving he smiled at her this was so weird to have someone like he had her. She was right there was no explaining it or understanding it. All he knew was he loved her and he didn't ever want to lose her.

Walking into the warehouse he saw Johnny, Francis would be released from the hospital in three days. Max was on duty at his place. Jason knew something was up because when he walked into the office there was no sign of any kind of meeting. All he saw was Sonny looking out the window, when he turned around he saw the sadness and happiness in his eyes.

"What's going on," Jason asked.

"Brenda is pregnant," Sonny said.

"Congratulations, but why call a meeting," Jason said.

"Because we have to disappear until the baby is born," Sonny said.

"What are you talking about," Jason said.

"We have to leave Port Charles I can't protect her and do my job," Sonny said.

"What will change when the baby comes, how will it be different," Jason said.

"Jason I've made my choice…I need two things from you," Sonny said.

"Anything," Jason said.

"One I need you to help us disappear, and two I need you take over the business," Sonny said.

Jason just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Sonny knew this was going to be one tough meeting, as Jason settled into a seat. Brenda could not be happier she just kept going over patterns for the nursery. Elizabeth had jumped up and down and started to giggle when she told her. When Sonny and Jason walked into the room they knew something was up but couldn't place it.

"Pack your things tomorrow we leave," Sonny said.

"Leave," Brenda said.

"Until the baby is born we have to disappear from sight," Sonny said.

"Sonny, don't do this," Brenda said.

"Brenda you have to trust me and do as I ask," Sonny said.

"What happens after the baby is born," Elizabeth asked.

"We come back," Sonny said.

"Brenda I told you this might happen along time ago," Sonny said.

"I know I just hoped it wouldn't," Brenda said.

"Come on I'll help you," Elizabeth said.

Brenda was sad and mad at Sonny right now but decided to stay calm, because she knew this would happen someday. Tomorrow on June 22nd Sonny and Brenda would leave for the honeymoon but wouldn't come back for seven to eight months. When Sonny came into the room Elizabeth gave him a small smile and left.

It was sunny out the next day when Johnny packed up all their things into the limo. Jason walked out with Sonny who was waiting for Brenda. She and Elizabeth were saying their goodbyes in private so no one would think anything of it. Jason just looked at Sonny who was looking at him. When he hired Jason he never expected it to be like this, never expected to be handing over the business to him.

"I want you to live in Pen House2, until our return," Sonny said.

"Won't that look strange," Jason said.

"Just tell anyone who asked that I was going to buy Brenda her dream house," Sonny said.

"I won't let you down," Jason said.

"I wouldn't be leaving you in charge if I doubted you," Sonny said.

"I should go get Brenda and Elizabeth," Jason said.

No words needed to be said between them they knew what the other one was saying with just a look. People drove by and looked like Sonny just waiting for his wife. Brenda had called Emily and told her what was going on; she promised not to tell anyone. But once Brenda and Sonny were gone Emily told Nikolas who just held her at the loose of her friend.

"I can't believe they're gone," Elizabeth said looking out the window.

"Come here," Jason said.

Elizabeth crawled in the bed and snuggled up close to Jason. Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth he hoped that Sonny knew what he was doing. Because he saw no point in this, Brenda and baby would be in just as much danger when they returned. But Sonny didn't see it that way all he cared about was protecting his family.

"I remember the first time I met them," Elizabeth said.

"Tell me about it," Jason said.

"You were in your coma, Keesha was yelling at Sonny and Stone, I had gone back for my coat. I defended them saying they had every right to be there. She didn't think so and said I too had no right I told her off and they introduced themselves to me. Sonny gave me a ride to Kelly's for my job interview," Elizabeth said.

"Besides you Sonny was the first person to see me as a man, not some small child who needed help doing the most simplest of things. It was hard for Brenda at first, I guess she and Jason Quartermaine had a fight and she blamed herself but she was happy I was alive," Jason said.

"I never had a family until you Sonny Brenda Emily Nikolas and Lucky you all mean so much to me," Elizabeth said.

"Can you stay the night," Jason asked.

"Yea just let me call Gram," Elizabeth said.

"Later," Jason said.

He kissed her softly on the lips Elizabeth pulled his shirt off him. Tonight they needed to forget about Sonny and Brenda, two people that meant so much to them. Jason had his fears about taking over but refused to give into them. Soon all of Port Charles would know Sonny and Brenda Corinthos had disappeared. Lying in bed that night Jason just watched her sleep hoping to do this exact thing many more times.

Next Part: Jason starts to run the business

**NOTE: Sonny and Brenda will be returning in a later chapter but I have no idea what chapter that will be as of right now.**


	10. The Next Level

**Authors Notes:** Jason will not be leaving the business. As I said at the end of last chapter Sonny and Brenda will be coming back in a later chapter after Brenda gives birth. I am sorry it took so long but mid-terms came up, then getting used to all my new classes. Chapter 11 may take a while as well, due to some personal stuff.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily

**Summary:** Jason runs the business while he and Elizabeth move to the next level.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: The Next Level**

Elizabeth woke up next to Jason smiling a little sad because she had lost Brenda. Sonny and Brenda wouldn't be back for at least seven months. Standing up she looked around Jason's room and at his clothing, if Jason was going to be in charge some things were going to have to change.

Putting her hands on her hips Elizabeth decided that it was going to be up to her to help Jason get prepared for his new position. He owned one tux and one business suit and if he was going to be in charge he couldn't go around in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Elizabeth," Jason said sleepy.

"Honey we need to talk about your wardrobe," Elizabeth said.

"What about it," Jason said sitting up.

"If you are going to be in charge you have dress like it," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Jason said.

"Come on get up we have alot shopping to do and not much time," Elizabeth said.

"Now," Jason said.

"Yes now," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth pulled him out of bed and gave him a quick kiss as she went into his bathroom. They made a quick stop at her place so she could change. Jason decided that this was the second worse day of his life. The worse part was that tomorrow was The Nurses Ball. It usually was held on June 20 but Lucy's speaker couldn't make it until the 24, so they changed the date just for this year.

"How do I look," Jason said.

"Different, but good," Elizabeth said.

"I hate dressing like this," Jason said looking down at his clothing.

"It's not forever and you need people to take you seriously," Elizabeth said fixing his jacket.

"I know," Jason said kissing her softly.

Audrey was trying to be patient she really was. After she heard about the shooting she thought Elizabeth would dump him. But here they were at the Nurses Ball together, and they spent all day yesterday together. She had tried to keep an open mind about Jason. He did have so many good things about him. He had helped her in so many ways treated her so good but Audrey wouldn't allow Elizabeth to get hurt.

"Hey Em," Elizabeth said.

"I wish Brenda were here, she would have loved that skit," Emily said.

"She won't be gone forever," Elizabeth said.

"I know, it'll just be weird getting married without her," Emily said.

"We are going to have to set up some times so we can plan this wedding of yours," Elizabeth said.

Jason watched Elizabeth talk to Emily and still wondered how he could love her as much as he did. They'd known each other maybe six months in total but he was in love with her. He had felt a connection to her the moment he woke up.

AJ had come back the night before and was sitting with Nikolas. Emily had to introduce them because Jason had only met him once. AJ was only here for tonight then he would be returning since he was taking summer classes. AJ knew he wasn't ready to come home just yet, but someday he would be able to.

"That was fun," Elizabeth said.

"Yes it was dear," Audrey said.

"Gram what is it," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you are 18 and a grown woman now," Audrey said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"If you want to live here you can not see Jason Morgan," Audrey said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"If you want to continue to see him you will not be living here," Audrey said.

"Gram," Elizabeth said.

"No I will not stand by and watch you throw your life away, but I will always be here," Audrey said.

Audrey kissed Elizabeth forehead and walked off. Elizabeth sunk into the couch closing her eyes, what was she going to do. She didn't want to give up Jason she loved him with all her heart and soul. Getting her jacket she started her way towards his Pen House.

Walking inside Harborview Towers she saw Jason's Pen House was in boxes, well not that many. Jason just owned enough to get by on. Walking up stairs she saw Jason had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She shook her head and smiled as she started her way inside.

"You moving," Elizabeth said.

"What are you doing here...are you okay," Jason asked.

"Gram refuses to allow me to see you if I live with her," Elizabeth said.

"So don't live with her," Jason said.

"Okay where will I live," Elizabeth said.

"With me," Jason said.

"Jason we've been dating maybe two months and just…became intimate," Elizabeth said.

"I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning," Jason said.

"Don't you think we're rushing this," Elizabeth said.

"No I love you and if you want to wait that's fine but the offer is always open," Jason said.

Jason bent forward kissing her gently but it soon turned passionate. Picking her up, he pushed the clothing on the bed to the floor. Elizabeth quickly took off her pumps as Jason mouth went to work on her neck. Moving further up the bed he looked her in the eyes then kissed her once again.

Pulling at their clothing he savored the taste of her skin. He was intoxicated by her smell mesmerized by the silkiness of her skin. There was nothing about her that wasn't prefect in his opinion. Moving gently inside her, he smile against her skin as she gasped then moaned. But his favorite sound was the one she made when she reach her climax.

"Living with you could have its advantages," Elizabeth said snuggling closer.

"Does that mean you'll move in with me," Jason asked caressing her bare back.

"Are you sure you really want me," Elizabeth said.

"Yes I love you Elizabeth and I know we are meant to be together," Jason said.

"You don't believe in fate," Elizabeth said.

"No but I believe things happen for a reason, out of all the people in my hospital room why are you the only one I can remembering hearing," Jason said.

"Something can't be explained guess this is one of them," Elizabeth said.

By Sonny's orders Jason began to move into Pen House2 with Elizabeth. Jason decided to leave the pool table in his old home. Until Sonny and Brenda's return that would be the place he went when he needed to get away.

Looking around he liked the way she decorated. She didn't put up a lot of girly stuff which was nice in his opinion. He looked at the pictures she put up. One of them was Sonny and Brenda's wedding picture one was of them Sonny Brenda Nikolas Emily and Stone and Robin which was taken after the wedding. He smiled when he saw a picture of them.

"So what do you think," Elizabeth asked coming from the kitchen.

"It looks great," Jason said.

"Gram is not happy but I am," Elizabeth said kissing him gently.

"I have a meeting tomorrow so I'll be home late," Jason said undoing his tie.

"That's fine I have a dinner date with Emily and Nikolas," Elizabeth said.

"Wedding plans," Jason said.

"Yep, it'll be July soon, that only gives us three months," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will prefect," Jason said.

"Dinner is almost done," Elizabeth said.

"Good I'm starving," Jason said.

Jason straightened his tie stood up tall and waited for Sorel to join them. Johnny and Max just watched him and gave each other a look. They knew Jason would do a great job he was a fast learner and good at seeing right through people.

Sorel walked in giving Jason a look up and down. It was strange seeing Sonny Corinthos's enforcer in something besides jeans a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Jason walked towards him Johnny and Max stood behind him. All Sorel had to wonder was where was Sonny Corinthos?

"Where is Jason," Nikolas asked.

"A business meeting," Elizabeth said.

"So how is the living together," Emily asked.

"So far so good," Elizabeth said.

"I bet you two will get married in the next year," Emily said.

"Em, don't rush them," Nikolas said.

"Has Jason heard anything from Sonny," Emily asked.

"No," Elizabeth said.

"I hope Brenda and the baby are okay," Nikolas said.

"We all do Nik," Elizabeth said.

Jason knew he needed to do something Sorel was planning something and it was big. Jason looked at the picture of Sonny and Brenda wishing Sonny was here. He would know what to do Sonny always knew what to do. Jason stood up looking at himself shaking those thoughts out of his mind. He was in charge now he to figure this out.

Jason didn't realize how hard this would be taking over for Sonny. Taking charge but Jason knew he could do it, Sonny knew he could do it. Going over the numbers for the Casinos he put his thoughts on work.

"Hey," Elizabeth said.

"Sonny contacted me today," Jason said.

"Really are they okay," Elizabeth asked.

"They are safe and sound," Jason said.

"That's good, will he contact you again," Elizabeth asked.

"Yep but it might not be for a while," Jason said.

"I figure that much," Elizabeth said.

"So what are we doing for the forth of July," Jason asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the park," Elizabeth asked.

"You want to go to the Carnival don't you," Jason said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," Jason kissing her softly.

Jason liked going out with Elizabeth because he got to get out of his work clothes and ride his bike. Jason watched as she rode the rides and played some of the games. He won her three stuffed animals a cheap ring and a poster. As they ate the junk food he could just see Sonny disapproving look as if he was there with them.

Sitting on the ground they looked up towards the sky he wrapped his arms her waist. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It didn't matter if they were hugging, kiss, or lying in bed he just loved having her in his arms. Elizabeth felt the same way for the first time in her life she felt safe and loved. It was strange considering what Jason did for a living.

"The fireworks are about to begin," Jason said against her ear.

"Hmmm I know," Elizabeth said closing here eyes.

"What did you do last Forth of July," Jason asked

"My parents went to this party and I stayed home, watched firework," Elizabeth said.

"Did you guys have stuff like this in your old city," Jason asked.

"No but people next door to us put off fireworks every year I watched from my window," Elizabeth said.

"And Sarah," Jason asked.

"She went with our parents," Elizabeth said.

Jason always hates when he heard things like that. He could never see how a parent could favor one child as much as they favored Sarah. Jason looked down and smiled at her when the Firework began. Her eyes were wide and she was in total awe. He loved seeing her so happy, and knowing he was helping make her this happy made him happy.

When the Fireworks ended you could hear all the ground groan. It made Jason sort of sad that he couldn't remember any of his Forth of July from when he was a kid. As everyone started to leave to go home it began to sprinkle. By the time they got home they were soaking wet and laughing.

"So how was your first Forth of July," Elizabeth said.

"It was good," Jason said.

"Did you have fun," Elizabeth asked.

"Until the rain started yes," Jason said.

"I think we need to get you out of those clothes before you get sick," Elizabeth said.

Jason gave her a smile, he knew she hadn't meant it that way. She looked at him and smiled as she saw the look in his eyes. Jason kissed her hard and demanding pulled her shirt above her head. Elizabeth made sure Jason's first Forth of July was one he never forgot.

Jason swore that if he was asked if blue was better than purple one more time he was going shoot someone. He would just be happy when October was here and Emily's wedding was over. Walking towards his Pen House he took a deep breath, Emily had been here all week so far.

"She's not in there Boss," Johnny said.

"Thank Johnny," Jason said.

Johnny smiled at Jason who walked inside and took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Elizabeth was on the couch and he could see the sad look on her face. She was holding the phone for dear life and had not even looked up when he entered. Jason walked towards her kissing the top of her head not getting a thing out of her.

"Baby what's wrong," Jason said.

"One of the worse thing that could happen is happening," Elizabeth said.

"What," Jason asked concerned.

"My parents are coming for a visit," Elizabeth said.

Next Part: Jason and Elizabeth have dinner with her parents, Sarah and Audrey.


	11. Control and Power

**Authors Notes:** I thought it was time for Jason to start really being the mob boss. Sonny and Jason are not partners, as of right now. After many attempts I am finally done with this chapter, thought I don't think it's my best written of this story. But I hope you all enjoy it.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily;

**Summary:** Jason must make his first real decision as mob boss, while Elizabeth's parents visit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: Control and Power**

Jason look out the window of his office that at one time used to be Sonny's. It was almost August, which meant that Nikolas and Emily's wedding was in about two months. Sonny would be gone for at least six more months maybe longer. Looking at the newspapers he knew he had to do something.

"Boss," Johnny said.

"I want to know who did this," Jason said.

"Sorel did it," Francis said.

"I know that but I need proof," Jason said.

"Yes sir," Johnny said.

Johnny looked at the paper, wondering why Sorel would do something this stupid. One of their shipments had been blown up before making it to the docks. Jason knew this was a test Sorel wanted to see just how far Jason would go. See how much control and power Jason had.

Elizabeth couldn't believe this was happening. When her parents arrived Audrey called her and told her that they were expecting her for dinner at seven at The Grille. Elizabeth shook her head they acted like they still had control over her. Sarah had been living with them in Europe so she returned as well. Walking down the stairs she smiled at Jason who was dressed in his work clothing.

"Will this do, or should I change," Jason said.

"You look fine, it's me I'm worried about," Elizabeth said.

"You always look beautiful," Jason said kissing her softly.

"Let's get this over with," Elizabeth said.

"It won't be that bad," Jason said.

"You don't know my parents," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth walked into The Grille with her head held up high looking for her parents. Audrey waved at her smiling softly as she saw Jason. Audrey hoped to night went well and Jeff didn't do anything to embarrass her or Elizabeth. She was hoping for a pleasant evening with her family.

"Mother Father, this is my boyfriend Jason Morgan," Elizabeth said.

"Dr. and Mrs. Webber it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Jason said shaking Jeff's hand.

"Wish I could say the same," Jeff said.

"Jeff," Lisa whispered as Jason pulled out Elizabeth chair.

"Are you ready to order," the waiter said.

"Yes we are," Audrey said.

"Will you being having your usual," he asked Jason and Elizabeth.

"Yes please," Elizabeth said.

The evening was worse than she could ever have imagined. Her father had only said two words and they were to insult Jason. Lisa would say his name and change the subject. The dinner was served as Audrey talked about Elizabeth graduating High School getting accepted to PCU and working at Kelly's.

"And what do you do Jason," Jeff said.

"I run a coffee warehouse," Jason said.

"You own it," Jeff said.

"No my best friend does," Jason said.

"But Jason is running it while he's off on his honeymoon," Audrey said.

"So you work at a warehouse," Jeff said.

"Jason is a hard worker, and have I told you about when Tom," Audrey said.

"Yes mother you did, if she acted like a proper lady it would have never happened the first time," Jeff said.

"Daddy can we talk about something happy," Sarah whined

Elizabeth closed her eyes, it had begun she felt Jason squeeze her hand. Going to take a drink her father's eyes went to her bracelet. Jason looked at him coldly and Jeff looked at him the exact same way.

"If there's something you want to know just ask," Jason said.

"I want to know why you had two men walk you in," Jeff said.

"They're my bodyguards," Jason said.

"Why would you need a bodyguard if you work in a warehouse," Jeff asked.

"Jeff you promised," Audrey said.

"I have a right to know what kind of danger my daughter's life is in," Jeff said.

"I think it would be best to continue this some other time," Jason said.

"Afraid of the truth Jason," Jeff said.

"No I just can't stand to eat dinner with hypocrites," Jason said.

Jason stood up putting on his coat taking Elizabeth's hand and walking out to The Grille. Through all this Jeff just watched him. Angry that he would dare call him a hypocrite but he refuses to sink to his level and just remained calm. Audrey watched with a smile, that finally someone called Jeff what he truly was. Audrey knew she would get even more pleasure when she told them Elizabeth lived with him unmarried.

Walking into their Pen House she threw her jacket not carrying where it landed. She was furious, had been on the whole ride home. Walking up stairs she took off her shoes and threw them into the closet. She took her dress off and out on a pair of sweat pants and a tang-top. Ten minutes later Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom make up washed off and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Sweetheart," Jason said.

"Can you believe my father, he treated you like dirt and acted like I was his special little girl," Elizabeth said.

"You are his youngest child," Jason said.

"I wasn't planned or wanted, they got drunk and forgot to use a condom," Elizabeth said.

"Baby, don't let them get to you," Jason said.

"I'm just ashamed of the way they treated you," Elizabeth said.

"What about his comment about your rape," Jason said.

"My father blames the way I used to dress on my rape," Elizabeth said.

"Then he's ignorant, because no matter how your dressed no means no," Jason said.

"I'm so glad I found you," Elizabeth said climbing into his lap.

"Me to baby, me too," Jason said.

Audrey looked outside smiling as she thought of how much Elizabeth had grown up. Lisa had started to cry when she found out Elizabeth lived with Jason unmarried. And it hurt them even more that Audrey had actually pushed them into it, of course she didn't know that at the time.

"Gram," Sarah said.

"Sarah there are times I am ashamed to call you my granddaughter," Audrey said.

"Gram," Sarah said.

"Would it have been so hard for you to defend Elizabeth this evening," Audrey said.

"Gram she's living in sin," Sarah said.

"Tell me Sarah are you still a virgin," Audrey said.

"Gram," Sarah said embarrassed.

"That's what I thought…Sarah there is an old say, let thee who have not sin throw the first stone," Audrey said.

"You think Dad and Mom are wrong about Jason don't you," Sarah said.

"I think that your parents have no right to tell Elizabeth what to do," Audrey said.

"But they're our parents," Sarah said.

"Wrong, they are your parents," Audrey said softly and sadly.

Audrey left a confused and upset Sarah at the door step. Audrey hoped that Sarah took in the full meaning of what she was saying and hoping it wasn't just words to her. The next day Jason got up early to go to work, letting Elizabeth sleep in.

"Boss it's done," Johnny said.

"Good," Jason said.

"You're doing a good job Jase, Sonny would be proud," Johnny said.

"I hope so," Jason said.

Joseph Sorel was pissed there was no other word to describe what he was feeling. Not only had two of his shipment been destroyed but his major warehouse had been set on fire. Yet there was a smile that crept on his face, one that he had only given to Sonny Corinthos. Sonny always waited to make his move, but Jason didn't and he liked that. Sorel went back to thinking about his girlfriend, Elizabeth.

Since Sonny left town he had kept his intentions off of her. Wanting their relationship to grow and he wondered how much it had grown. Sorel smiled grew wider as he thought of a way to find out how far he could push him. But first he had to find out, how much did Jason love Elizabeth?

"Miss Webber, Lisa Webber to see you," Francis said.

"Let her in," Elizabeth said.

"Darling," Lisa said.

"Mother," Elizabeth said.

"Sweetheart about last night," Lisa said.

"Don't apologies for Father," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth please understand," Lisa said.

"Understand what, you want nothing to do with me until I find happiness and then you want to ruin it," Elizabeth said.

"That is not true," Lisa said.

"Really, you can barely look at me mother," Elizabeth said.

"We are just unhappy with your lifestyle," Lisa said.

"Please, the only reason you married dad was because you got pregnant," Elizabeth said.

Lisa looks at her daughter with teary eyes, wanting no one to know that. They had done everything in the power to keep that a secret. To make sure that on one ever knew that they had sex outside of marriage. Elizabeth never understood it really. Sex outside of marriage was unacceptable but having an affair with your tennis instruction was acceptable.

"Elizabeth who told you that lie," Lisa said.

"Uncle Trisha," Elizabeth said.

"My sister was greatly mistaken," Lisa said

"Oh that's right you just happen to get pregnant three weeks after your wedding," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth," Lisa said.

"Face it mom, you made mistakes like all of us. So don't you judge me," Elizabeth said.

"I never had sex outside of marriage," Lisa said.

"Mom is there a reason you came here," Elizabeth said.

Jason had his arms crossed across his chest as he read the report. Sorel acted just like he had planned him too, now was onto the next part of his plan. He would even go after Elizabeth or try and find Sonny and Brenda. Both would end up bad for him, Jason was going to make sure of it.

Max walked in putting a fold on his desk Jason nodded giving him the unspoken permission to go on to the next part of their plan. As Max left the room Jason phone rang, Jason answered it expecting it to be Elizabeth but it wasn't. Jason face did not change, Max noticed this. Hanging up the phone Jason walked towards him with a stone cold face that showed no emotion showed no weakness.

"Change of plans, Marco will take your place you and Renaldo are leaving with me tonight," Jason said.

"What about Johnny and Francis," Max asked.

"They are not to leave Elizabeth unguarded no matter," Jason said.

"Sure thing boss," Max said.

"Max don't pack we need to make it look like we're not leaving town," Jason said.

Max nodded on his way to tell Renaldo of their new job. Max was amazed to say the least he and Renaldo usually stay behind while Johnny and Francis left. They knew that Jason must have had a reason, but only god knew what it was. Jason walked into the Pen House seeing no sign of Elizabeth.

Walking up the stairs but he found no Elizabeth in any of the rooms. He walked down stairs and found no note in any of the rooms. He had called Johnny five minutes ago and he had told him that Elizabeth was home. Jason felt his heart start to beat a hundred miles pre minute until the door opened.

"Hey," Elizabeth said.

"Where were you," Jason asked.

"Over at your old place, there is a lot more room so it's easier for exercising," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth I have to leave town tonight," Jason said.

"How long will you be gone," Elizabeth said.

"I don't know but if anyone asked you, you didn't know I was leaving town," Jason said.

"I see…be safe," Elizabeth said.

"I will, I love you," Jason said.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said.

Jason cupped her face caressing her cheeks with his thumbs before bending forward. Elizabeth eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched her gently. The kiss was soft and gentle but not less passionate than any of their other kisses they have shared. Breaking away he kissed her forehead and headed out of the Pen House praying she was safe.

"Johnny if Elizabeth was in Pen House 2 what were you dong here," Jason said.

"Francis was with her…he's teaching her self defense," Johnny said.

"If she isn't in this Pen House never say she's home got it," Jason said.

"Yes," Johnny said.

"Fine, Elizabeth is never to be left alone I want you to check on her ever hour on the hour until I get back," Jason said.

"What if she's sleeping," Johnny asked.

"Then be quiet," Jason said.

"Understood boss," Johnny said.

"Also keep your ears opens for anything you might hear about Sonny and Brenda," Jason said.

Johnny nodded at Jason who eyes had turned to ice. This was not the same man he was different, he was now Jason Morgan Mob Boss. He walked off looking back at the Pen House one more time praying to god that Elizabeth didn't get hurt while he was away. Getting into the limo Max sat across from him while Renaldo was in the driver seat. Then they headed out of Port Charles.

Next Part: Stone/Robin and Ned/Alexis return to PC.


	12. Shocking News

**Authors Notes:** Sonny will start to have small pieces in the following chapters until Sonny/Brenda return. Each chapter you'll see more and more. This chapter is going to have a major surprise that will change everything.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Ned decides to be Eddie Maine while Benny finds out something about Liz she didn't know about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: Shocking News**

Elizabeth hated waking up because she did it alone, because Jason was gone. Getting up she took a quick shower and started her way down stairs. The Pen House seemed so much bigger today and so much quieter. She had work up three times thinking she had heard someone.

"Ms. Webber Stone and Robin Cates are here to see you," Johnny said.

"Let them in," Elizabeth said.

"Where is Sonny…and why are you here…is Sorel threatening you again," Stone asked.

"No…I thought you knew…Sonny and Brenda have disappeared," Elizabeth said.

"We were told they were going on a long honeymoon," Robin said.

"Yea real long…like until the baby is born," Elizabeth said.

"And Jason took over for Sonny," Stone said.

"Yea…we live here until they can come back," Elizabeth said.

"Where is Jason," Robin asked.

"I don't know…he never came home last night but Johnny said not to worry," Elizabeth said.

"Things have seemed to have gone out of control," Robin said.

"I'm real glad you guys are home…you can help me plan Emily's wedding," Elizabeth said.

"We won't be in town long," Stone said.

Sonny stood inside the church giving one last prayer that Brenda was safe at home with Tom and Connor. He was just glad he never sold this house or he had no idea what he would have done. Walking outside he looked around to see a black limo pulling up. Max got out of the limo opening the door to let out a business suit wearing Jason Morgan.

Jason looked around with a stone cold face until he saw Sonny. But his expression did not change, he waved at the driver and Renaldo went to his other side. They walked towards him, Sonny stood there looking at a new man. Jason look cool he looked in control but inside he was screaming. This was the one person besides Elizabeth he never wanted to disappoint. Sonny pointed in side and he nodded giving Max and Renaldo orders to secure the area.

"It looks like you have taken to your new position," Sonny said.

"As best as I can," Jason said.

"No really, I know I left the right man in charge," Sonny said.

"Thanks…so what did you need to see me about," Jason said.

"Sorel…word has it he has a daughter," Sonny said.

"If we can find her we have something to play with," Jason said.

"It might be hard, the guy said he hasn't had any real contact with her since se was born," Sonny said.

"Do we have a name," Jason asked.

"Eliza Marie Sorel," Sonny said.

"I'll put Benny on it," Jason said.

"How is Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"Good we live together now…Brenda and the baby okay," Jason asked.

"She has an appointment today…but yea they're doing," Sonny said.

Max looked at his watch they had only been in there twenty minutes before Jason walked out giving them the signal to leave. They did and Max did not miss the look of pride on Sonny's face as Jason got in. Driving off Jason smiled himself, knowing that Sonny thought he was doing good, meant a lot to him.

"How long will you be in town," Elizabeth said.

"I'll be going back to Yale in a few weeks," Robin said.

"And I'll be back on the road with Eddie Maine," Stone said.

"I thought his tour ended," Elizabeth said.

"He decided to extend his tour by six months," Stone said.

"Alexis is so happy for him," Robin said.

"He resigned from ELQ," Stone said.

"Who the new CEO," Elizabeth asked as the door swung open.

"Is Jason here," Emily said.

"No what's wrong," Elizabeth said.

"AJ is back," Emily said.

"He's the new CEO of ELQ…Ned told us," Robin said.

"Did he also tell you he's married," Emily said.

They still had a three hour drive back to Port Charles and he would be glad to see Elizabeth. Not having her next to him the night before was a killer. Looking out the window he took a deep breath and looked at his phone wondering if maybe he should call her. It was close to ten o'clock so she would be up, but he knew it would just be too risky to call her since Emily was supposes to come over.

"Benny its Jason I need you to look up an Eliza Marie Sorel," Jason said.

"What kind of information do you want," Benny asked.

"Everything you can find, and I need it soon," Jason said.

"I take this women would be," Benny said.

"Joseph Sorel daughter, as far as I know he hasn't seen her since she was a little girl," Jason said.

"I get it on right away Boss," Benny said.

Joseph Sorel was a wise and patient man but he hate to chase things. He liked for answers to pop up at him but they weren't anymore. It was clear Jason wasn't the same kind of boss as Sonny was. He was more alter he watched for any sign of interference. The Pen House had his best guards around it, making Elizabeth off limits unless he wanted to commit suicide.

He had a whole file on Elizabeth in front of him and there really wasn't anything he could use against her. The rape had been an easy target. But with Tom Baker being involved in a prison fight and being stabbed to death he could do that again. He didn't really want the girl to die, not this time he wanted her to lose her mind and make Jason Morgan defenseless.

"Married to who," Stone asked.

"Keesha Ward now Quartermaine," Emily said.

"Keesha as in Jason's ex-girlfriend Keesha," Elizabeth said.

"The one and only," Emily said.

"How," Elizabeth asked.

"Back in April she looked AJ up and they've been seeing each other since late May," Emily said.

"So they decided to get married," Stone said.

"They look in love," Emily said.

"I'm happy for her," Robin said.

"Robin's right AJ needs a little happiness and who knows she may be his saving grace," Elizabeth said.

"Glad you think so because Grandfather is throwing them a party and you are invited," Emily said.

"Jason hopefully will be back soon," Elizabeth said.

"Where is he," Emily asked.

"She doesn't know," Robin said.

"Johnny told me not to worry so I'm sure he's fine," Elizabeth said.

Stone could see the worry in her eyes and understood she was playing brave in front of them. Taking Robin's hand he wished Sonny would have told him. Emily sat down at the table looking at Elizabeth seeing that she was scared and knowing she couldn't do anything.

"We've changed our wedding date to September 14," Emily said.

"That's like three weeks away," Elizabeth said.

"I know so we have to work fast," Emily said.

"Which means," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Shopping," they said together.

Benny was looking at the information in front of him not believing what he was seeing. Jason was right Eliza hasn't seen her father since she was a year old because the mother gave her up for adoption. She also renamed her so that Sorel would never find her. But it was the next part that he couldn't believe that Jason was not gong to believe and that Elizabeth was not going to believe or like.

"Liz," Jason said.

"You're alive," Emily said hugging him.

"Yea I got called away on business," Jason said.

"What are your fingers broke, you scared us to death," Emily said.

"He's home now that all I care about," Elizabeth said.

"I'll make it up to guys I promise," Jason said.

"You shouldn't have said that sweetie," Elizabeth said.

"Shush Liz, you really want to make it up to me," Emily said.

"Of course," Jason said.

"Good then I will see you tonight Liz will fill you in," Emily said skipping out of the Pen House.

"What did I just agree to," Jason asked.

"A dinner party at the Outback in honor of AJ and his new wife," Elizabeth said.

"AJ home that's great…wait did you just say wife," Jason said.

"It seems AJ and Keesha your ex got married," Elizabeth said.

"If they're happy and she's not anywhere near me, I'm happy," Jason said.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist bring her to him for a small kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer hoping she didn't have to sleep alone again anytime soon. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers smiling.

"I missed you," Elizabeth said.

"I have something for you," Jason said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"A letter from Brenda," Jason said.

"How," Elizabeth said.

"I can't tell you but I can tell you there will be others," Jason said handing it to her.

_Dear Liz,_

_ I can't tell you where I am because I don't know but I bet its __Florida__ or __California__ because it is so sunny here. And Sonny swore we wouldn't be leaving the __US__. Guess what I'm having twins, can you believe it. Sonny promised not to tell Jason until after I told you. But we decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex and if they are identical. I miss you and I miss Jason. I am literally counting down the days until I get to see you, and Emily. You have to tape her wedding for me and send me a tape of Nurse's Ball. Take care of your self. _

_Brenda Corinthos_

"Can you believe that twins," Jason said.

"Poor Brenda, can you imagine how painful that will be," Elizabeth said.

"She can handle it," Jason said.

"You went to see Sonny didn't you," Elizabeth said.

"We arranged a meeting but that all I'm going to say," Jason said.

"Next time you see him, tell him I say hi," Elizabeth said starting her way up stairs.

"Where you going," Jason said.

"I have to decide what I'm going to wear tonight," Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to go see Benny," Jason laughed.

"Love you," Elizabeth yelled.

"Love you too," Jason yelled.

Jason walked into Benny office and he noticed the look on his face and he knew he was not going to like it. Jason sat down looking into Benny's eyes and knowing something was up. Jason wanted to make this quick so he could get home and get ready to see his brother and just maybe have a conversation with him.

"Benny what's up," Jason said.

"Eliza Sorel was adopted out as a baby so Sorel couldn't find her," Benny said.

"Okay who is she now," Jason said.

"It seems it was an open adoption so it was easy to get the woman information," Benny said.

"Benny what's going on," Jason asked.

"Sorel daughter is Lisa Thomas, a daughter of doctor who already had a daughter," Benny said.

"Okay," Jason said not seeing what the big deal was.

"Lisa married a doctor by the name of Jeffery Webber," Benny said.

"Wait, are you saying," Jason said.

"Liz is Sorel granddaughter," Benny said.

"But she doesn't know that," Jason said.

"Nope Mrs. Webber never told anyone she was adopted…and there is more," Benny said.

Jason couldn't believe this was happening. Once Elizabeth found out about this she was going to go crazy. Not only was she Sorel's granddaughter but she wasn't Jeff Webber's daughter. But there was onlt one way he could get the truth and that was to go to the only women who could give it to him.

"Mrs. Webber," Jason said.

"What is so important you had to drag me here," Lisa said looking around Jakes.

"Who is Elizabeth biological father," Jason said.

"Excuse me," Lisa said.

"Neither your or Jeff's blood type matches Liz's so who is her father," Jason said.

"I should go," Lisa said.

"Not until you tell me, because I'll find out anyways but than a lot more people will know," Jason said.

"It was a one night stand okay, we were here in Port Charles I caught Jeff kissing a nurse," Lisa said.

"So you slept with someone to get back at him," Jason said.

"His name was Scott I don't know his last name," Lisa said.

"I want the truth please," Jason said.

"At the time I didn't know who he was…but I later found out he was Scott Baldwin," Lisa said.

"Does Jeff know," Jason asked.

"Yea that's why he treats her the way he does, he blames her for my mistake," Lisa said.

"Why didn't he divorce you or vise versa," Jason asked.

"It would ruin our reputation so we passed Elizabeth off as his," Lisa said.

"Does Scott know about Liz," Jason said.

"No he thinks Elizabeth is Jeff…I told him I did a DNA test…does she know," Lisa said.

"She will," Jason said.

Jason walked away from her not knowing what he should do. He knew he had to tell her but how did you tell someone that their whole life had been a lie. Walking into the Pen House he saw her walking down wearing the summer dress Brenda got for her. He was taken back by how beautiful she was, she just smiled at him letting him take in her sight.

"You ready," Elizabeth asked.

"I will be…give me to change," Jason said.

"What's wrong," Elizabeth asked.

"Ask me later," Jason said kissing her forehead.

When Jason and Elizabeth arrived Ned was singing on stage as Alexis and Brooke Lynn watched in awe. Felicia was talking to Monica about babies since she and Mac had just announced they were expecting. Liz rushed over to Robin and Emily who were gossiping.

"Hey man," Stone said.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Have you heard from Sonny," Stone asked.

"He's doing fine…I don't know where he is though," Jason said.

"Jase," AJ said.

"AJ congratulations…you too Keesha," Jason said.

"Thanks...I hope we can be friends," Keesha said.

"Of course…I mean you're my sister now right," Jason said.

Jason than surprised them all by hugging her and kissing her cheek. Walking towards Elizabeth he smiled at Ned and waved at Lucky. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck which made Robin and Emily smile. Nikolas and Stone walked over with AJ and Keesha. The group sat down and talked about nothing until Alan made a toast to his new daughter-in-law.

"You know," Audrey said.

"What," Jason said

"About Scott Baldwin being Elizabeth's father," Audrey said.

"You knew," Jason said.

"Some years ago we got in a fight and he blurted it out," Audrey said.

"Why didn't you tell her," Jason said.

"I was afraid she wouldn't see me as grandma anymore," Audrey said.

"You love her so much," Jason said.

"So do you…I'll tell Scott if you tell Liz," Audrey said.

Elizabeth woke up that night to find Jason looking out the window, he had been off all night at the party. When they came home he went straight to be bed. She was afraid she had done something to get him angry but she couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

"Jase are you mad at me," Elizabeth asked.

"No…I found out something today…something about you," Jason said.

"What," Elizabeth asked.

"Jeff Webber isn't your father…Scott Baldwin is," Jason said.

"I'm sorry come again," Elizabeth said.

"I know…Audrey never told you because she was afraid you'd stop loving her," Jason said.

"That could never happen…she's the only one who has ever loved me," Elizabeth said.

"There's more," Jason said.

"I'm not going to like this I can already tell," Elizabeth said.

"Joseph Sorel is your mom's biological father," Jason said.

"Oh my god…does he know," Elizabeth asked scared.

"No and we're going to keep it that way…but Audrey is telling Scott about you tonight," Jason said.

"So I'm the daughter of your lawyer and the granddaughter of your enemy," Elizabeth said.

"It'll be okay, I promise you," Jason said.

Next Part: Scott takes Liz to lunch with Serena.


	13. Nikolas and Emily’s Wedding

**Authors Notes:** I happen to be a huge Kevin/Lucy fan but for this story Kevin and Lucy are not together. I have another surprise for you all but it has to do with Sonny and Brenda. In this story Jason doesn't hate the Q's and they don't force him to be who he isn't. Also I am in need of Beta Reader for all my stories if anyone is interested, just e-mail me at 

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily; Scott/Lucy; Tony/Bobbie

**Summary: **Emily and Nikolas Wedding.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17 (you get some Liason loving)

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: Nikolas and Emily's Wedding**

Elizabeth waited at Kelly's as nervous as could be. She was about to have lunch not only with her father but with her baby sister, Serena. Bobbie watched Elizabeth get up and start to move around and smiled. She knew this must be very hard for her, seeing her real father who actually might love her.

"Liz," Scott said.

"Hi," Elizabeth said.

"Are you my big sister," Serena asked.

"Yes I am," Elizabeth said.

"That's good because I already have a little one," Serena said.

"I would have brought Kristina but she has a cold," Scott said.

"Serena is your and Lucy's daughter," Elizabeth said.

"Yep, mom wanted to come too but she freaks out easy when we get sick," Serena said.

"It's called concern and when you're a parent you'll understand," Scott said.

"So school should be starting soon," Elizabeth said.

"Yea mom and I are going shopping…you wanna come that way you and mom can spend time together," Serena said.

"If it's okay with Lucy," Elizabeth said

"Daddy can I call and ask," Serena said.

"Sure go ask Aunt Bobbie if you can use the phone," Scott said.

Serena was off and Bobbie just smiled and handed her goddaughter the phone. It was still hard to believe to everyone Serena was ten. Bobbie remembered when Tony and she had to deliver Serena in the middle of their trip in the mountains with Scott and Lucy. Thus giving them the titles of godparents, because Scott was sure if they weren't there he wouldn't have been able to do it.

"She's a lot like Lucy," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Scott said laughing.

"I hope Kristina gets well, a cold can be very rough on a two year old," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth I want to be part of your life, I want to be your father but I know your life with the Webber's have been hard and you shouldn't have to have gone through all that for a mistake your mother made. Not that you were a mistake I jus meant," Scott said.

"I know what you mean dad," Elizabeth said.

After that time started to go by fast for Jason and Elizabeth and for Emily. Each day was a day closer to her dream wedding. It had got to the point where Jason couldn't walk in anywhere without being recognized and treated with respect. Scott had mentioned on several occasion how much more careful Jason was with his enemies.

"I wish we were in Port Charles," Brenda said.

"Me too, we only have like five months left," Sonny said.

"I know…has anyone found out about Liz's family tree," Brenda said.

"Not yet, as far as they knew Liz is related to Baldwin but not Sorel," Sonny said.

"Nikolas and Emily's wedding is tomorrow," Brenda said.

"I know Jason told me he hasn't seen Liz in like a week," Sonny laughed.

"She's been taping everything for me, she's even going to tape their party tonight," Brenda said.

"I hope you understand why I am doing this," Sonny said.

"Sonny, just know I'll do it this time but if we have a second child I'm not running," Brenda said.

"Brenda," Sonny said.

"No I agreed this time but now I know it's just too hard," Brenda said.

Sonny watched Brenda walk away and wish she could see it the way he did. With Sorel trying his hardest to find a weakness he needed to protect his family. Walking towards the window he wondered what life was going to be like when he returned. He could already tell Jason had changed but he wondered how much everything else had changed as well.

"Hey sweetie," Elizabeth said.

"Oh my god," Jason said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"You still live here," Jason said.

"Very funny," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not being funny, I haven't seen you in over a week," Jason said.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Elizabeth said.

"I'm holding you to that," Jason said.

"Go get ready for Nikolas's bachelor party," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not telling you where it is," Jason said.

"Just remembered what ever you do will come out so be very careful and make wise decisions," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin do you not trust me," Jason said.

"I trust you completely it's the women you will more and likely be around I don't trust," Elizabeth said.

Jason started to laugh and walked up stairs, none of them knew they were just going to Jake's to shoot some pool and have a few beers. Which meant Jason could wear jeans a t-shirt and his leather jacket. It kind of felt strange putting them on, he had stopped wearing them over a month ago.

Elizabeth walked into the Quartermaine house with a smile on her face as she was greeted by a giggling Keesha and Emily. Robin and Alexis were giggling as well. And it hit Monica for the first time that Liz was the only one in this room who was not married or getting married tomorrow.

"You know your next," Monica said.

"I don't think Jason and I are ready for marriage yet," Elizabeth said.

"You live together…did you guys just start sharing an account," Keesha said.

"Yes but Jason wouldn't want to get married with Sonny and Brenda traveling the world," Elizabeth said.

"Is that what they are doing," Robin said.

"I don't know…but it what I tell everyone," Elizabeth said.

"I wish Brenda were here," Emily said.

"Me too and that is why we are taping everything so she can live through it as well," Elizabeth said.

"Now that everyone is here, let scare Liz so much when Jason doe propose she'll run," Alexis said.

"No that was you," Robin said.

"You ran," Keesha said.

"Right into a wall," Alexis said

AJ groaned as he lost another game of pool to his little brother and thirty dollars along with it. The old Jason had never been this good. Alan and Ned could only stand back and laugh as AJ handed him the money. Nikolas was sitting at a table with Stone talking about the tour.

"You want a beer," a waitress asked AJ said.

"No just a club soda," AJ said.

"Are you sure," she asked surprised.

"Yes," AJ said.

"That must be hard…saying no," Alan said

"It's getting easier and someday I might be able to have just one drink but no today," AJ said.

"What do you think the girls are up to," Stone asked.

"Giggling and probably asking Liz when she and Jason will tie the knot," Ned said.

"Why would they do that," Jason asked.

"Because you're guys are the only couple left who isn't married," Lucky said

"Nice," Jason said.

"Don't rush into it, you'll know when it's time," Ned said.

"This coming from a man who is on his fifth wife," AJ said.

"Shut up Junior," Ned said.

"Fifth," Jason said.

Ned then began to seat down and explain his marriages to Jason. And Jason didn't know if he was more scared of getting married or if he wanted it more. He and Elizabeth had a great life, they lived together shared an account and just seem to fit. But were they ready to get married yet, he just didn't know that yet.

"Baby," Jason said.

"Yea," Elizabeth looking up from her book.

"Have you ever thought about marriage and us," Jason said.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not proposing I just wanted to know I you thought about us getting married," Jason said.

"Sure I've thought about it…Jason I love you and someday I hope we do get married," Elizabeth said.

"I do too…someday," Jason said.

"Yea someday," Elizabeth said smiling.

A silent promise was made between them in that moment, one that Jason would always remember. Because as much as he loved Elizabeth he just didn't know if marriage was right for them right now. With everything going on in their lives he just didn't feel it was the right time. Climbing into the bed, he settled in and hoped Emily's wedding tomorrow was as perfect as Elizabeth kept telling her it would be.

"You know what I'm too young to get married," Emily said.

"You are not too young," Monica said.

"Emily it is no secret that I was afraid of marriage and I started telling Robin why this was a bad idea but then I walked towards Ned and I forgot all about them. So that what I'm asking you, if when you start walking towards Nikolas all these doubts are still there then worry because I know my nephew loves you," Alexis said.

"Yes what she said," Keesha said.

Nikolas was going to throw up his stomach felt so tight and the room was spinning so fast. He refused to move around to much because of that reason. Ned told him it was a normal feeling when one was about to lose their freedom. Lucky was laughing at them and shaking his head.

"As your best man I say you are fine," Lucky said.

"I am not fine…Ned's right after today I'm stuck I have no freedom," Nikolas said.

"I was joking…are all you Cassadine's afraid of marriage," Ned asked.

"Nikolas are you ready," Brook Lynn asked.

"You look as handsome as daddy," Lulu said.

"See, listen to your sister and cousin," Stone said.

"This fear will all go away when she walked towards you in ten minutes," Alan said.

"Ten minutes," Nikolas said.

Brenda looked at her watch they were all getting ready to take their seat right about now. To watch Nikolas and Emily promise their lives to one another and what was she doing right now. Waiting for Sonny to get home so she could surprise him with the news the doctor told her. Oh and surprised he could be!

"Brenda," Sonny said.

"Sweetie," Brenda said.

"You still mad at me for taking you here," Sonny said.

"Oh no, I have a big surprise for you…the doctor old me the sex today," Brenda said.

"Of the baby…was I right is it a boy," Sonny said.

"We both were right…I'm having twins…a boy and a girl," Brenda said giggled.

Sonny felt his knees for weak as she said it, a boy and a girl twins. He practically fell in the chair that was behind him looking up at Brenda. She smiled at him he would have thought they would have figures this out sooner. That there were two kids inside her instead of just one. She walked over sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips mumbling something about the prefect family.

"Something old," Monica said.

"The family bracelet Nikolas gave me," Emily said.

"Something new," Robin said.

"Her shoes and earrings…I just bought them for her," Alexis said

"Something barrowed," Keesha said.

"My diamond tennis bracelet," Elizabeth said.

"I need something blue," Emily said.

"Here," Lila said giving them a blue and white garter.

"A garter we forgot about that," Monica said.

"Okay go get daddy I'm ready," Emily said.

Jason escorted his mother to her seat while AJ escorted Keesha, Ned escorted Alexis and Stone escorted Robin. Lucky escorted Elizabeth since he was the best man and she was the maid of honor. Then everyone stood and looked in total awe as Emily come into view with Alan.

Emily and Nikolas's eyes met and every fear every doubt went out of their minds. Walking towards them Jason eyes went to Elizabeth and smiled at her. Scott smiled at her as well while hugging Lucy closer to him remembering their wedding. With shaky and weak knees Nikolas took a deep breath and took a step towards her.

"Who give this woman away," he said.

"Her mother and I do," Alan said.

Monica watched with tears in her eyes as Alan slowly lifted the veil and kissed her cheek whispered he loved her one last time. Nikolas lifted his hand as Alan place her hand in his and smiled at them both. Sitting down next to Monica he felt the pain of losing his little girl.

The ceremony was as beautiful and prefect as Elizabeth and Alexis told them it would be. Emily had never felt more beautiful and loved then she did in those moments. Edward sat with Lila and even if he thought Nikolas was not good enough for his Emily he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked.

"My dear you look just like Lila on our wedding," Edward said.

"No Grandmother was much more beautiful," Emily said.

"Come here," Edward said.

"I love you Grandfather," Emily said.

"You are the heart of this family and don't forget that," Edward said.

"I am always a Quartermaine first," Emily said.

The day was prefect and Jason was as happy as could be for Emily. Elizabeth gave them all a glare when she caught Emily's bouquet of flowers. And Jason cloned the look when he caught the garter. By the end of the day Alan was making a pool as to how long it would take Jason to propose.

"It was a prefect wedding," Elizabeth said brushing her hair.

"I still say they planned the whole flower garter thing," Jason said.

"Oh it's not that bad," Elizabeth said.

"I don't think I ever seen Emily look so beautiful, she seemed to glow almost," Jason said.

"Brides do, haven't you ever heard no women looks more beautiful than on her wedding day," Elizabeth said.

"No but it's not true because you look beautiful everyday," Jason said.

"You are so sweet," Elizabeth said climbing into the bed.

"What do you have planned tomorrow," Jason said.

"Making the Nikolas and Emily Wedding Tapes for Brenda and I have to work," Elizabeth said.

"Do you think you could squeeze in a dinner date with me," Jason said.

"Sure can…don't bother putting the shirt on," Elizabeth said.

"Why," Jason said.

Elizabeth crawled to the end of the bed wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason smiled when she kissed him hard pulling him on top of her as she fell back. He moaned as she pushed herself against him in a circular motion. She rolled them over so she was on top. Straddling his hip she didn't stop moving her hips and Jason was sure she was just trying to torture him.

"Liz," Jason moaned.

"I said I would make it up to you," Elizabeth said nipping at his ear.

"I know but…um…oh," Jason said losing all train of thought.

Elizabeth moved her mouth down his body leaving a trail of fire. Flicking her tongue across his nipple Jason didn't want to moan. It was something Elizabeth learned early, he loved to give the pleasure he liked to hear her moan but he didn't like to hear him self. He always felt guilty, she never knew why but right now she didn't care.

What ever she did she did good that was one thing Jason learned from her. When she pulled his boxers down his legs tossing them aside he felt his heart beat faster. His body was waiting in anticipation of what he knew was to come, what his body wanted--needed.

"Elizabeth," Jason gasped.

She didn't listen, her mind already on the task of giving him pleasure and she did promise to make it up to him. Grabbing the sheets Jason bit down on his lip until he felt the sting and the faint taste of blood. Shaking his head side to side his body began to move along with her mouth until he gave and cried out her name once more. Elizabeth moved his body with a satisfied smile on her face.

She opened her mouth to speak but was kiss roughly by Jason. He plunged his tongue deep in her mouth flipping them over so he was on top once again. They tore at her clothing both wanting to feel his hard flesh against her soft flesh. Hovering above her body Jason looked her in the eyes. Reaching up she touched his face as he pushed himself inside her. Moving his face in her neck he inhaled the smell that was Elizabeth as he started to move.

Jason moaned as her nails dug into his back she moaned as he moved her knees up. Elizabeth lifted his chin up taking his mouth in a rough passionate kiss. They felt their bodies cry out, they both knew what they wanted what their bodies needed. Speeding up his speed it didn't take Elizabeth long to cried out as he pushed her over the edge. The feel of her wall tightening around him was all he needed.

"Hmmm," Elizabeth moaned nuzzling his neck.

"God I love you," Jason said.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said as Jason rolled over.

"If it's possible this gets better every time," Jason asked as Elizabeth cuddled up again him.

"Yes it does," Elizabeth said tracing his abs.

"Do you think you could stay in bed with me all day tomorrow," Jason said.

"As much as I would love that I have to work open to three at Kelly's and work on those tapes," Elizabeth said.

"Well don't expect to get out of that dinner date, if I have to tie you up you are all mine tomorrow night," Jason said.

"You got it baby," Elizabeth said.

Things were to quiet for Sorel's taste, he liked when people moved around. Jason Morgan was too good at his job for Sorel's liking as well. Elizabeth always had two guards on her so there was no grabbing her. She didn't even empty the trash at Kelly's without Francis walking with her.

"What do you want," a man said.

"Mr. Alcazar didn't your mother ever teach you to knock," Sorel said.

"I have no time for games," Alcazar asked.

"I have a plan…Jason happen to be dating my granddaughter," Sorel said.

"Granddaughter…who told you this…because I know you didn't plan it," Alcazar said.

"I have been looking for my daughter for years and I found her and that led me to my beloved granddaughter who is sleeping with my enemy," Sorel said.

"So what does this have to do with me," Alcazar said.

"Jason Morgan is good, he's quiet careful and has the best attorney in Port Charles…I want my granddaughter taken out of the country and I want you to do it," Sorel said.

"You think I can take her when you haven't been able to," Alcazar said.

"Yes…and with her gone Morgan will lose sight of what's important and I'll take him down," Sorel said.

"And what do you want me to do with your granddaughter," Alcazar said.

"Kill her," Sorel said.

Next Part: Alcazar takes Elizabeth


	14. The Alcazar Plan

**Authors Notes: **I couldn't help it, I wasn't going to do any Carlo but when I started writing it just came out. I want to thank Heather for being my beta reader for this chapter.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; Lorenzo/Carly;

**Summary: **Jason takes down Sorel once and for all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: The Alcazar Plan**

Since Luis Alcazar came to Port Charles he has been working secretly with Jason, and Sorel never picked up on it. But now he was stuck... he had to find a way to kill Elizabeth, without really killing her. Poison wouldn't work with Sorel wanting it done fast. There was no one he could call—well almost no one.

Getting up from his seat he started to pace around his room at Jake's. There was one person Sorel didn't know about…his twin brother Lorenzo. Lorenzo would say no, he knew he would but he just hoped he could convince it was for the greater good to help him this time.

Lorenzo rushed to answer the phone as it rang, a little out of breath when he answered. "Professor Alcazar speaking,"

"I need your help. Before you say no just listen or an innocent girl will die," Luis said

"You have five minutes," Lorenzo said.

"A girl by the name of Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin is going to be dropped off at your house" Luis said.

"Don't involve me and my wife in another one of your schemes Luis." Lorenzo said.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important, all I need is for you to keep her hidden," Luis said.

Lorenzo sighed deeply knowing that he couldn't say no to his brother not when other people were involved. "Only for a few days," Lorenzo said.

"Good I'll call you later and let you know when and who will be picking her up," Luis said.

"Fine but only because I don't want another innocent life taken because of you," Lorenzo said.

Hanging up the phone Luis hoped that everything went as planned or he was going to be one dead man. Sometimes he hated that he had a heart unlike his deceased older brother Lawrence who would have killed the girl as easily as taking his next breath. Then again that was why Lawrence had been banish from the Alcazar family and made some wrong decisions.

Jason knew someone was there when he entered his office but they were hiding in the shadows.

"Who's there," Jason said.

"Shut the door," Luis said stepping out of the shadows.

"Luis what are you doing here," Jason said.

"Jason I come on urgent business. If we don't act fast Liz is going to die." Luis said.

"Talk," Jason said shutting the door.

"Sorel knows he's her grandfather…he's ordered me to kill her," Luis said.

"What's the plan," Jason said.

"I have arranged for her to be transported by a boat that will be blown up. I've made sure she won't be on it at the time." Luis said.

"Sorel will want proof she's on it," Jason said.

"And he will get it but the boat will be making one stop before it blows. Elizabeth will be hidden in a crate. From there she will be transported a few miles and put in a van and taken to my brother's house in Italy. Once she is there we will need to move her fast. Lorenzo wants no part of the business," Luis said.

"Just tell me where she will be and I'll set up the rest," Jason said.

"Jase, this double life is going to get me killed soon," Luis said.

"Don't worry as far as everyone will think Liz was kidnapped. Once she is safe we'll take Sorel down once and for all and spilt his territory as promised," Jason said.

"Sonny would be so proud," Luis said.

"Go…I'll have to warn Liz…she works tomorrow night grab her then," Jason said.

Luis nodded and snuck out the secret way that Jason had made for him. The Alcazar Family had been friends of Sonny's for years but no one knew because the Alcazar's stayed mostly in South America. Jason called Luis in to help by promising him a good amount of territory and a warehouse of his own. Luis took it and project take down Sorel began.

"It's set I'll grab her tomorrow and call you when it's done," Luis said as he walked into Sorel's office.

"Will you be taking care of it," Sorel said.

"Personally. I have a shipment I am dropping off in Italy," Luis said.

"How is this going to be handled," Sorel said.

"Once the boat leaves port it'll blow up with Ms. Webber-Baldwin on board," Luis said.

"Perfect…take Keith with you," Sorel said.

"Have him met me at the docks at midnight tomorrow," Luis said.

Sorel smiled an evil smile as he picture the death of his traitor granddaughter and the down fall of Corinthos and Morgan. Luis could not believe that a man that stupid had stayed alive for as long as he did. He knew Jason trusted him but still kept him a distance because he didn't know him. And he knew that this would prove his loyalty he had Sonny's now he needed Jason's.

Sonny's eyes shot open as he lay in bed and he knew something bad was going to happen. Looking over at Brenda the feeling started to grow until he had to get up. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew he didn't like it.

"Just follow what I told you and you will be fine," Luis said as he sensed Elizabeth's unease.

"I trust you," Elizabeth said.

"Good. My brother and his wife will take care of you until it is safe for you to be transported again," Luis said.

"I understand," Elizabeth said.

"Just for the record I really wish I didn't have to do this" Luis said.

Elizabeth hated small spaces, she wasn't claustrophobic or anything she just hated not being able to move around like she liked. The plan began to take shape the moment Francis called Jason him telling him Liz was gone. He waited an hour before sending Max and Johnny on a fake search for Elizabeth

Keith watched as the ship left the port then looked over at Luis who had no emotion in his eyes. He was used to seeing this he didn't think Luis Alcazar knew what emotions were. Luis was talking to some old man about the crate being moved fast. The moment the boat blew up Luis went into action wanting to know what happened and Keith was surprised because this old man seemed to fear Luis.

"So will this be a problem for us?" Keith asked

"They got the authorities out there now, but it's nothing to worry about," Luis said for the first time taking his eyes away from the flames on the water.

"What kind of bomb did you use," Keith asked

"I didn't I made it look like an accident, this boat is old and actually shouldn't be in use," Luis said.

"So no real investigation will be done on how it happened," Keith said obviously impressed

"Correct…lets go Sorel said something about a meeting tomorrow," Luis said as he and Keith left.

Elizabeth felt like she was going to die, even though she knew she wouldn't a little hole drilled in the side of the box made sure she had enough air. She was only going to be in it for an hour or so and had to bit her lip when Luis was talking to some man about how breakable his cargo was. That it needed to be delivered fast and careful so it wasn't damaged.

Suddenly the crate was opened… Elizabeth blinked to adjust to the light as a woman looked in. She had brown hair and brown eyes and looked concerned as two men helped get her out of the crate and caught her when her legs went weak, due to the bent position she had been in for the past few hours. The women wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's back as she led her into the house.

"You must be Elizabeth," Carly asked as she led her into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Yea...Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Carly Alcazar…I'm Luis' sister-in-law," Carly asked.

"And I am Lorenzo" Lorenzo asked

Elizabeth looked at the gentleman who just entered the room and Carly patted him on the shoulder as she walked out.

"Oh my…he never mentioned you were his twin brother," Elizabeth said.

"My brother is infamous for leaving out minor details," Lorenzo asked.

"How long am I here for," Elizabeth asked.

"You will stay here until midnight," Lorenzo asked

"Then," Elizabeth asked.

"A car will be waiting out back get in and do as the man says," Lorenzo asked

"Thank you for all of this…I know we are disrupting your life," Elizabeth asked

"I know my brother had no choice but to ask me, and if it keeps you alive I don't mind" Lorenzo said.

"So you're not in the…family business," Elizabeth asked.

"No I'm a history professor," Lorenzo asked

"And Carly," Elizabeth asked.

"She's a fashion designer," Lorenzo asked

Scott could not believe this was happening he had just found his daughter to have her torn out of his life so quickly was more than he could bear. What surprised him the most was how calm and collect Jason was. He was on the phone discussing a business deal while Elizabeth was being held captive by her psycho grandfather.

"What the hell is going on," Scott asked as he walked into the room

"Hello Scott," Jason said.

"Two days…she has been gone for two days Jason," Scott said.

"Didn't I tell you I have everything under control," Jason said.

"Yes," Scott said.

"That she would be home by the end of this week," Jason said.

"Yes," Scott said.

"And have I ever broken my word," Scott said.

"Well no but…," Scott said.

"She will be home soon," Jason said as he patted Scott on the back.

"Why do I feel I'm not being told everything," Scott said.

"Because you aren't, I will tell you eventually but for now I just need you to trust me," Jason said.

"Fine but could you act worried just a little," Scott said.

"Just tell Serena Elizabeth will be home soon," Jason said.

Sonny now knew getting Brenda out of Port Charles was the best move he could have made. If Sorel was willing to kill his own granddaughter what would he have done to Brenda? Brenda paced the length of the house still not believing all that had happened. Elizabeth was missing she had been taken and possibly killed by her own grandfather.

"Stop worrying…it bad for the kids," Sonny said as he walked behind her wrapping her in his arms.

"I know…we haven't decided on names yet you know," Brenda said.

"I am not naming my son after Edward," Sonny said.

"I'm not naming my daughter Maria either," Brenda said.

"Maria was the name of my grandmother," Sonny said before they heard the honk of a horn out back.

"What was that," Brenda asked.

"Elizabeth," Sonny said.

"What," Brenda said.

"Sorel thinks she's dead…this is best place for her now," Sonny said.

Brenda got up from her seat opening the door to see Elizabeth step out of a tan car. Elizabeth looked around until she saw Brenda who was smiling at her. Running towards her Brenda meet her halfway and they hugged. Sonny looked at the driver giving him the okay to move on to the next part of the plan.

"How are you," Sonny asked as he ushered Elizabeth inside.

"I feel like used luggage, five different planes…eight cars" Elizabeth said.

"It's to make sure you are safe Elizabeth" Sonny said.

"I know…" Elizabeth said as she turned to Brenda smiling. "Look at you," Elizabeth said.

"We're having twins a boy and a girl," Brenda said.

"That sounds so prefect," Elizabeth said.

"It is…well except for the naming part," Brenda said.

"What is wrong with the name Maria," Sonny asked breaking into the conversation.

"Your ninth grade year," Brenda said as she walked away.

"What," Sonny said.

"The Homecoming Dance," Elizabeth said as she smiled at Sonny.

"How did she know…Lois," Sonny said.

Jason stood tall like nothing could harm him; Sorel was more stupid than Jason or Sonny had given him credit for. Luis had been seen several times with Sonny before he came to Port Charles, but Sorel bought his story of how Luis wanted to get close so he could take him down. Luis told him everything he wanted to hear and Sorel believed each and every line of it.

Sorel walked out like he knew everything little thing that was going to happen. The only problem was Sorel only brought one man with him. Once again proving how stupid he really was, especially since that man was Luis Alcazar. The look on Sorel's face when he found out he had been played made Jason feel powerful. For the first time Jason really knew what it felt like to be in charge.

"Corinthos," Sonny said.

"It's done," Jason said.

"Were there any problems," Sonny asked.

"No but keep Elizabeth with you guys for a few days until the take over is done," Jason said.

"Okay…keep me updated," Sonny said.

"Understood," Jason said.

Sonny could not believe it when he hung up the phone Joseph Sorel was dead. After everything he had done to Brenda and Elizabeth he was finally taken care of. There were still some things that he would have to address when he saw Jason next. The main thing being Jason's role in the organization. Now he was a mob boss…and not just any mob boss, but the boss that took down Joseph Sorel once and for all.

Next Part: Liz returns to PC and Brenda and Sonny decided on the twin's names


	15. Christmas

**Authors Notes: **This is the last chapter.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary: **Sonny and Brenda return to PC for good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PC-13

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Things Change: Christmas**

It was only a few days after Sorel's death when Elizabeth had to go home and Brenda was once again left alone with Sonny. Not that she minded or anything but until that moment she didn't realize how much she missed Elizabeth and everyone else. Sonny didn't realize it either until they were saying goodbye to Elizabeth and she whispered stay safe.

When she got home time started to fly by. Soon it was Halloween and they were all at Maxie's Birthday party. Jason didn't really get the idea of Halloween but Serena Brook Lynn Georgie and Maxie seemed to like it so he did too. Then came Thanksgiving, which was a hard time for Jason and Elizabeth.

They had a hard schedule that day. First they had to go to Audrey's dinner which was mixed with the Jones Scorpio and Spencer family. Then it was off to the Quartermaine's for their tradition pizza dinner. Alexis was starting to show her pregnancy. Ned kept telling everyone how Brook Lynn kept on telling everyone it was going to be boy. Brook Lynn would come to Port Charles for Christmas since that was his holiday and Thanksgiving was Lois's this year.

Then after that it was off to Scott and Lucy's for a late Thanksgiving dinner because Lucy wanted to be different. When Jason got home he swore he never wanted to see another turkey as long as he lived. Then Elizabeth most favorite time a year Christmas, which also meant Jason's birthday.

"Guess what day it is," Elizabeth said.

"December 17," Jason said.

"And do you know why today is so special," Elizabeth said.

"No," Jason said.

"It's your birthday Jason," Elizabeth said.

"Wow I didn't realize that today was my birthday," Jason said.

"Well that is why you have me…sit down and close your eyes," Elizabeth said kissing his lips gently.

Jason didn't want to but Elizabeth put her hand over his eyes so he did as she wanted smiling as he did it. Even with his eyes close he could tell she turned off the lights. He didn't know how long it had been but it was while before he heard Elizabeth walked again.

"Happy birthday…you can open your eyes now," Elizabeth laughed.

"A cake…a chocolate cake," Jason said seeing the candle that said one.

"Blow out your candle," Elizabeth said.

"This is where I make a wish but never tell anyone until it comes true isn't it," Jason said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

Looking at her he had to think for a moment because he had everything he wanted. He had a great job where people treated him with respect he was with the woman he loved more than anything. What else could he want? Closing his eyes again he blew out the candle making the only wish he could think of. That's Brenda's babies are born healthy and they come home safe.

Putting the cake down Elizabeth turned the lights back on going over to his desk and picking up the box. She walked toward him with a big smile and gave it to him. Opened it up to find another box and careful opened this one up. Then he saw a photograph of them. It was of them almost a year ago, she had come by with Emily.

Bobbie was taking picture and he was being moody as usual. She asked him if he'd do it for the kids and she even agreed to be in it. All he did was look into the midnight blue eyes of hers and he was a goner. Elizabeth got on the bed resting her head on his shoulders as Bobbie took it. It was a prefect moment until Keesha came by and ruined it. He laughed, now thinking that irritating woman was his sister-in-law and friend.

"Do you like it," Elizabeth said.

"That was the first time I thought you were something special," Jason said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"You looked at me and I couldn't say no…I knew there must be something special about you," Jason said.

"I didn't know what to get you your Christmas list contained one item," Elizabeth said.

"I have everything I want and need," Jason said.

"Still you are a hard man to shop for Jason Morgan," Elizabeth said.

Brenda looked down at her very pregnant stomach, frowning because they had yet to pick their names. They couldn't agree on any names. Maria was out of the question and he hated the idea of Michael Corinthos III. Luckily for her she was only eight months pregnant.

"Where are we going, we've been driving for hours," Brenda said waking up.

"Woke up just in time to see your Christmas Eve present," Sonny said.

"My present...where," Brenda said.

"Look up," Sonny said.

Brenda gasped as she saw a sign that said Welcome to Port Charles and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the road as she giggled. She was home they were going home for the holidays. If she hadn't been for the fact she was pregnant she would have jumped out of the car.

"Home we are home…for good," Brenda said.

"For good," Sonny said.

"Yes," Brenda said.

Elizabeth could hardly believe this, they got a call four days before saying that Brenda and Sonny were coming home. She and Jason then set to work cleaning the Pen House and moving their stuff over to Pen House2. They also decided that they would fix up the nursery. Elizabeth just hoped that Brenda liked it.

Emily was over at Liz's as was Keesha and Robin to welcome Brenda home. Stone and AJ were now explaining the game of basketball to Jason since they coved football over Thanksgiving. Francis gave a knock at the door telling them that Brenda and Sonny were on their way up. The moment that Brenda walked into the Pen House she yelled as she saw Elizabeth Emily and Keesha.

"Oh my…look at you," Robin said.

"Twins," Brenda said.

"Names," Keesha said.

"As of right now they are nameless," Sonny said.

"That's okay," Elizabeth said.

"This is the best Christmas Eve ever," Brenda said hugging them all.

"What," Emily asked seeing Brenda face change.

"Just a contraction," Brenda said.

"Are you sure," AJ said joining them.

"Yes I'll be fine," Brenda said.

That night was prefect and Brenda cried when she saw the nursery and Elizabeth hugged her tightly. Brenda loved the idea of having Elizabeth so close to her. Brenda once again went through the baby book of named much to Sonny's annoyance.

"Got it," Brenda said.

"What," Sonny said.

"Veronica Elizabeth Corinthos and Morgan Stone Corinthos," Brenda said.

"I though you were against the idea of Veronica," Stone said.

"No I was against the idea of Veronica Maria," Brenda said.

"They're perfect," Sonny said.

"Veronica and Morgan," Elizabeth said smiling.

Brenda walked towards the table when she suddenly buckled over in pain. Sonny ran towards her just as she fell to the ground. Looking up Sonny saw that Jason was already on the phone. Brenda heart began to beat faster and faster, she wasn't due for another month. But she was in too much pain to worry about it; she just needed to get to the hospital.

Sonny grew very afraid when they asked him to leave the room. Why would they ask him to leave the room unless something was wrong? Walking out into the waiting room he saw everyone there. Sitting down in the chair he felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around him. And he felt safe he knew that no matter what happened he would be safe as long as his family was near.

"Sonny," Alan said.

"Dad," AJ said.

"Are they okay," Sonny asked.

The babies are wonderful, both weight 5.8 pounds," Alan said.

"And Brenda," Elizabeth asked.

"She's asleep but doing fine," Alan said.

"Thank god," Sonny said.

"Why did Sonny have to leave," Jason asked.

"There were complications…but all three are doing great," Alan said.

"Can I see her," Sonny asked.

"Sure," Alan said smiling.

When Jason and Elizabeth walked into their home they could hardly believe it. This would be a Christmas Eve neither of them ever forgot. Brenda gave everyone a scare but Jason knew she would make it. She was too full of life to die now, she had to much energy to give up.

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth said.

"Honey it's early," Jason grumbled.

"Come on it's nine…I want my present and Dad will be here soon," Elizabeth said.

Jason managed to roll himself out of the bed making Elizabeth laugh. He gave her a small smile as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Elizabeth ran down stairs wanting to see his face when he walled down the stairs. Jason walked slowly down the stairs but stopped dead in his tracked when he saw it. Elizabeth quickly took a picture of Jason's priceless expression.

"You got me a pool table," Jason said.

"You like it," Elizabeth said.

"I love you," Jason said kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Love you too," Elizabeth giggled.

"So you want your now," Jason asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

The week seemed to fly by quickly and soon it was New Years. Jason found himself thinking of the past year and how much had changed. He was now Sonny partner and had gained his own kind of respect. He was in love with the most wonderful women in the world. His family had accepted him for who he is and not who he was. Keesha was now a friend and not someone he wished would just go away. He and Elizabeth were godparents to two beautiful babies.

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth said.

"I love you," Jason said.

"I love you too," Elizabeth laughed.

"Then will you marry me," Jason said getting on one knee.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said thinking she heard him wrong.

"Will you marry me," Jason said taking a ring out of his pocket.

Elizabeth heartbeat began to speed up and all she could do was shake her head yes as he slipped the ring on her finger. The countdown began in the background but it was lost to them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sealed it with a kiss. Brenda and Sonny looked around until they saw Jason and Elizabeth kissing.

"Hey," Brenda said,

"We're getting married," Elizabeth holding up her hand.

"Oh my god," Brenda said.

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"This is great…I mean really really great," Brenda said.

Life for Jason was good and life for Sonny Corinthos was just as good too. He was married to the only women he had ever let into his heart. He has two beautiful children who he loved more than anyone he ever thought he could. Elizabeth was as happy a she could be. She had a new family who loved her more than she ever thought possible and she was now going to marry the man of her dream. Could life get any better than this, she didn't know but she was willing to find out.

The End


End file.
